Novelty
by Thisbey
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is the most homophobic boy to ever step into Le Monde Academy. This all seems to change however once he befriends a certain Brit. USUK, rated M for Homophobic bullying, smut and langauge. AU USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Warning; This story will contain violence, smut, coarse language and homophobic behavior. Please keep in mind that this is all fictional and that the author doesn't approve of such antics. You have been warned. Please keep all this in mind as you read.**

Hello~ =v= I know, it's been a while since I last wrote anything. I'm sorry! D; And as for my other current story, Sweet Dreams, I've put that on hold for now. Writers block, ack. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter~

* * *

><p>A pair of captivating amethyst green eyes flickered about, catching the eyes of many others and looking over the unfamiliar building. The owner scoffed softly to himself as he reached up and smoothed down his unruly blond hair, running his fingers over the locks before lightly grazing down past his frightening dark eyebrows and further down past his smooth cheek. The boy cleared his throat, straightening his tie and pushing back his shoulders, seemingly trying make himself appear proper and more important than the several students around him. He glanced down at his uniform, making sure everything was in check before sauntering forward, a glare etched onto his face.<p>

The name was Arthur Kirkland. A student transferring from a higher academy located in London, England; to think that his parents thought that he could ever adjust to such American filth. He walked past a number of students, some snickering and some gawking. _Le Monde Academy _was an international private school situated in the depths of American forestry. The french name gave it a sort of grace that was unmistakeably misplaced as though the school was exquisite in size and architecture, the students behaviors wiped away any means of beauty that the school had managed to gain. Arthur had heard rumors about the school. Horrible and complete _abysmal_ rumors that made his toes curl and his heart race in fear. However, shaking off whatever worries he had, he continued to walk through the courtyard, keeping his head straight and his glare unwavering.

As he walked forward he noted on a rather large group near the fountain. A cluster full of girls with twirled tangles that puffed out all the way down to the small of their back's and bundle of boys with cheeky grins plastered on their pale lips, their muscle builds practically screaming from underneath their unbuttoned shirts. However, out of all this busyness, the one person to really catch Arthur's eye was the boy seated in the heart of the posse.

The boy had short, dirty blond hair with cowlicks sticking up in random places. He had flushed cheeks accompanied with a soft, easy going grin and a pair of sky blue eyes that seemed to dance with laughter. The boy's uniform was unbuttoned and tousled like the rest, but well put together as it hung off his body in an alluring way. How he accomplished to look so enticing boggled Arthur, making the boy stop in his tracks and just plain ogle at the other. After a moment or two, the other felt Arthur's burning gaze, turning his head and locking their eyes together. Arthur felt his heart stop completely as he was caught in the act. He flushed something bad, breaking the gaze and frowning down at the ground. Sadly though, his curiosity got the better of him and he glanced back up at the boy. The other quirked his head to the side at first before breaking out into a tantalizing grin that made Arthur's heart speed up at a painful pace.

"Bugger.." The Briton breathed out, before trying to return the smile. Through all this, a wandering hand slung its way around his waist whilst the other cupped Arthur's ass, giving a tiny squeeze in greeting.

"Ah, bonjour mon petite lapin. You 'ave come back to me, non?" A heavily accented voice purred in his ear, caressing his rump as a chuckle slipped past. Arthur's face exploded into a mortifying blush before he elbowed the stranger in the face, growling lowly as he did so.

"Oi, watch where that hand goes, you bloody tosser!" He snarled, turning around and glaring at the pervert that had touched him. This was no stranger, but indeed a pervert. Francis Bonnefoy cried out in pain, holding onto his cheek and pouting down at the fuming Briton.

"'Ey, why are you so mean to such a gorgeous face? I was just trying to say a friendly "'Ello" to you since it was your first day here, Arthur."

"Well excuse me for defending myself from a bleeding pervert. Seriously, after all this time Francis, you had to greet me in such a grotesque way?" Francis cocked an eyebrow at the other, grunting and crossing his hands over his torso, turning his head the other way as he grumbled.

"That was 'ardly "grotesque" mon ami. Vous avez aimé, admit it!" He seethed as he stepped closer, feeling up the others chest and loosening up his tie. Arthur could feel his eyebrow twitch from anger as he slapped the hand away, stepping back cautiously.

"Hm, whatever. How have you been, frog?" He asked as he redid his tie, allowing his eyes to fall back onto the mysterious boy. He was mildly surprised to see the boy staring hard down at him, causing another blush to flame on his cheeks. Francis leaned around Arthur, checking out the boy and laughing softly to himself.

"Ah, it appears you 'ave already got your eyes on someone, oui?" He hummed, gathering his hands together and bringing them to rest behind him. He stood at the tip of his toes, swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet as he watched Arthur react. It was priceless. His face got even redder, his caterpillar like eyebrows furrowing together in disbelief. Arthur babbled on unintelligible things before clearing his throat and smacking the other on the arm.

"S-Shut it, it's not like that okay? Just s-sod off you." He stuttered, unaware of the arm that was now slung around his shoulder casually.

"Ah, you shouldn't want that boy though~" Francis said in a sing song voice, looking over and waving enthusiastically at said person. Arthur frowned, trying to shrug off the arm.

"And why is that?"

"'E is not someone who...would understand your condition." The frenchman said, blowing a kiss to the crowd and ignoring Arthur's accusing stares.

"What in the hell do y-"

"Hey, faggot!" The boy called out, his voice full of promise and resounding through the large courtyard. It broke through conversations, echoing through the air and bringing in a handful of snickers.

_'Oh. That was what he meant.'_

"Oui, what can I 'elp you with, Alfred~?" Francis called back playfully, wiggling his hips and waving the other over to him. Alfred looked up and laughed loudly with his friends, later pushing off the wall and skipping over to the two. He raised an eyebrow at the Frenchman, checking him out and shaking his head.

"Dude, seriously. Stop being such a fucking queer to the new kid. You'll scare him away from even coming to school." He looked like he was joking, but those eyes that once held Arthur at a still were filled with hatred and ice. They pierced through him, causing him to shiver from fright. He kept his eyes to the ground, hoping and pleading with God that this was all just a dream. That his worst fear was _not_ coming true before his very eyes.

Yes, Arthur Kirkland was gay. And he had just encountered one of the most homophobic teenagers at _Le Monde Academy._

Francis held a smirk on his lips, giving a small squeeze to the boy's shoulder as he felt Arthur tremble underneath him. "Ah, Alfred, you misunderstand~ Arthur 'ere is my friend. We've been friends since birth, 'e doesn't mind me playing around." He chuckled, never once pulling his eyes away from Alfred's. The American scoffed, rolling his eyes and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Pfft, either way you better stop. It's sick to watch you act out your filthy dreams out on inoccent people. Seriously, when will you stop being such a fag?" He laughed cruely, looking back and grinning at the group that was silently cheering him on. He returned back to two, giving Francis a grimace before moving over to Arthur.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" He asked softly as if talking to a child. Francis gave a loud laugh, throwing back his head and shaking his head at the teenager.

"Really, Alfred? Always the 'ero, non?"

"Fuck off, Frenchy." Alfred snarled before looking back at Arthur for a reply. The boy struggled with his words, swallowing down a large lump that had somehow lodged itself in his throat. He cleared his throat, making himself look the other in the eye. He winced softly before nodding.

"Y-Yes, I'll be fine. Francis' actions m-may be intolerable to watch b-but you'll get used to it with time, I'm sure."

"Holy shit, your accent is flippin' awesome" The American gushed, chuckling and grinning at the other, oblivious to how scared he really was of him. "Well...I need to get going. Just call anytime you need help with mister touchy feely over here, okay?" Alfred finished off with a small pat onto the others head, giving one last dirty look to Francis before turning on his heel and walking away. Once free, Arthur let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding, leaning onto the other unknowingly as he felt his legs tremble underneath him. Francis gave a small, knowing smile to Arthur, turning them over and walking in the opposite direction.

"See what I mean?" He mumbled as they finally entered the building, stirring themselves through the small crowd.

"I-I just..Don't understand." Arthur retorted back, staring down to the ground and glaring. Francis sighed, stopping and pushing the Briton up against a locker gently. He leaned over his childhood friend, almost protectively. He checked both of his sides and once he deemed it safe began to talk.

"Arthur, ever since you came out to me when we were ten, I've worried over things like this, 'ave I not? I know what you are afraid of chers. I know what will get you 'urt. Alfred is a prime example of what I am trying to save you from." He spoke slowly, wanting Arthur to understand him. Glaring, Arthur scoffed, not meeting his eyes.

"P-Please, like I was scared back there." He protested half halfheartedly, frowning deeply.

"You were trembling." Francis answered, lifting the others head by his chin. "Listen to my words, Arthur. Stay away from Alfred F. Jones." Arthur felt his glare waver and he finally broke his veneer, giving his friend a questioning look.

"B-But...you're bisexual...Why was h-"

"It doesn't matter to 'im. If you are not straight, you are considered unworthy and a 'faggot."

"Then what in God's name am I supposed to do?" Arthur cried out, biting down on his lip as fear washed over him. Francis shushed him, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone heard the boy. "Francis...Please. What am I supposed to do now? What will they do if they find out about me?" Arthur repeated in a much quieter voice. Francis sighed, lowering his arms from cornering the other and he gave a sad smile.

"If you wish not to be ridiculed, Arthur, I'm afraid you're going to 'ave to 'ide the small fact that you're gay."

"How am I supposed to hide that? Just pretend that I never came out? Just pretend to date some woman to clear up any suspicion? Are you seriously expecting me to keep up that facade for the rest of my high school life?" Arthur whispered in a harsh tone. Francis gave a silly half grin, making Arthur have a strong urge to slap the other silly. Though, he should consider the fact that his unfortunate friend was merely trying to warn him, to save him from coming to a new school and having to be bullied out of it once again. He blinked back tears, mentally shaking himself as he pulled himself together. With an agitated sigh, he met the others gaze and nodded.

"Whatever frog." He muttered, pushing past him into the flood of students coming in for class. Francis grinned, catching up to Arthur and nudging him playfully.

"You sure you can do it~?" He called out, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Arthur rolled his eyes, nudging him back hard in the ribs.

"Bugger off why don't you?" Although Arthur's tone was sour, his heart jumped in his chest painfully as he waltzed through the crowd.

All the rumors were true about _Le Monde Academy_. They held the most homophobic, judgmental number of students in the state. It made Arthur want to sprint off out the door and all the way back to his new house on Denver street a mile or so away. However, despite himself, he pushed out his shoulders and straightened up his posture, holding himself as if he was proper and more important than the students surrounding him. All he did was to hide his sexuality for the next two years, easy enough. All he had to do was clench whatever fear/attraction he had for this Alfred F. Jones, piece of cake. All he had to do was throw away whatever he had back in England and embrace the depressing fact that he was now in America with no way out, right?

With a shuddering sigh, Arthur turned the corner and into his morning class.

Little did he know what exactly he had in stored for him.

The name was Arthur Kirkland and this is his story.

* * *

><p>AN; I APPROVE OF FRUK BROMANCE. YESSSSS.<p>

Pfft, anyways, R & R please? I would love to hear what you have to say about this story. Whether it's bad or not, I'll take it. And ack, don't worry. Alfred will get nicer near the end of the story. Just...Bare with him for now.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning; This story will contain violence, smut, coarse language and homophobic behavior. Please keep in mind that this is all fictional and that the author doesn't approve of such antics. You have been warned. Please keep all this in mind as you read.**

Guys...Why so many reviews! and on the first chapter! I'm flabbergasted. Pfft. I love them all, thank you so much for commenting on my story. Oh and btw I wrote this at 3:30 AM, so please dismiss any spelling mistakes or misplaced grammar you may see. Just a warning~ Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Strutting into the class room, Alfred F. Jones was instantaneously ambushed by calls and greetings. He eased back into his customary smirk, advancing forward as he waved at others, smoothly winking at a few pretty ladies and finally taking his seat in the far back. He slumped forward, sighing contently and crossing his forearms behind his head as a cushion. He leaned back dangerously far on his chair, kicking out his feet and resting there for a moment. He inhaled leisurely before cracking open one eye and tapping an other with his foot.<p>

"Yo~ Kiku man, what's up?" He called out, grinning childishly as one of his best friends turned around to greet him. The apprehensive Asian gradually pulled his eyes from the manga situated in his hands, catching the boys gaze and smiling softly in return.

"Good morning to you too, Alfred-kun. What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked softly, holding his page with his thumb and leaning forward as to make conversation with the other. Alfred shrugged, chuckling weakly as he flickered his eyes across the small classroom.

"Um, nothing much. Just being myself as usual." Kiku pursed out his lips, seemingly taking in the response carefully before retorting back.

"I have heard that there is a new student. Perhaps you have had the chance to welcome them already?"

"Dude, you have no fucking idea how awesome this guys accent is!"

"Is he British?"

"Hell yeah he is! How did you know?" He laughed, kicking off his chair and sitting back down properly, cupping his face with his hands and giggling. Kiku laughed quietly, giving an knowing look to his friend.

"I will never understand your fetish with accents, Alfred-kun. Never have I met someone so keen on meeting foreign people." Kiku teased lightly, continuing to laugh behind his hand. Alfred gave a poorly done pout, tilting his head to the side to emphasis his look.

"Hey, they're amazing and you know it!" The two shared another laugh, enjoying their moment together as the two never got to see each other as much as they used too.

"Um..H-Hey there, Kiku." A boy mumbled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck as he attempted to walk past causally. Kiku turned around swiftly, sending a smile to the other.

"Hello there, James-kun..." He breathed out, his smile growing wider across his face when James flushed lightly. While the two were busy talking, Alfred frowned, leaning back once again in his chair and looking over the Kiwi. The boy was obviously taller than Kiku, but not by many inches. His hair curled in cute little twists at the side of his head, his eyes wide and bright with a grassy green. His eyebrows were thick but light from the blond and the other carried a sort of presence that drew people in. The smile faded somewhat as James finally tore his gaze away from Kiku and he nodded at Alfred.

"Good morning to you too, Alfred." Alfred cocked an eyebrow before grunting and turning his head to the side. James shared a look of confusion with Kiku before excusing himself as he went to go catch up with his Twin, William. With puffed out cheeks, Kiku hastily threw a soft glare at his friend, reaching over and poking the teenagers arm.

"And what was that about?"

"Tch...I don't like that guy. There's something about him that's queer, I know there is." Alfred muttered, leaning back in and taking the others head in his hand. He turned Kiku's head back onto the Kiwi's direction, scrunching up his face at the thought. "Sure, he's cool and all, but just look, and I mean _look_, Kiku. Don't you see it?"

"No, I don't see anything at all." Kiku said hurriedly, biting down on his lip as Alfred's hold got a little bit tighter.

"Are you hiding something from me that I should know...?" Alfred accused lightly, letting go of his best friends head and crossing his arms stubbornly. Kiku winced and rubbed his head, turning back around and cocking a thin eyebrow.

"I don't know. Do you know something that I should know of about not letting you know about something?"

"Okay, Kiku, you need to lay off these Asian jokes, they aren't funny." Alfred countered back, though a measly looking smile lifted up the corners of his lips. Kiku sighed, shaking his head and beaming back at the American. Shortly after they went back to their common routine, Kiku leafing through his manga and Alfred resting before class. That was until a certain Brit entered the room, looking frazzled and little more than nervous undeterred by a inadequate little grimace glued to his lips. Alfred gave a frivolous gasp, knocking his chair back and shaking Kiku's shoulders out of excitement.

"Dude~! Look!" He whispered, pointing out the new student as he jumped up and down. Kiku squinted and gaped.

"Alfred-kun...I can see his eyebrows from here!"

"I know, isn't that fucking hilarious?"

Kiku aimlessly gave a chuckle, glancing behind at the American and flashing a silly look. "Well..He appears to be...intriguing at least. Why don't you call him over?" He suggestive coyly. Alfred nodded before lifting his hands high above his head and screaming out, "YO, ARTHUR!" to the Briton. Several people looked back, shocked at the sudden exclamation. Alfred watched bemused as Arthur stuttered in place before frowning and stalking over to the back. Once there, Arthur wandered his eyes down to the Japanese boy, his glare breaking shortly at the others face.

"Um, Mornin' to you two gentlemen." The Briton spoke in a monotone voice, beginning to glare once more as Alfred failed to hide his laughter.

"Yo, Artie. Did you manage to get rid of the pervert all by yourself?" He spoke in between chuckles, covering half of his face with his hand and shaking his head. Arthur felt his eyes narrow defensively however he kept his voice from showing any of his real emotions.

"Yes, Francis finally left me be once we headed inside." He answered, crossing his arms and trying not to shudder as Francis' warning came screeching back at him. He wanted to keep away from Alfred as much as possible, but so far it didn't seem to be working.

"G-Good morning to you too, sir." Kiku replied back somewhat belated. "My name is Honda Kiku, shikashi you may call me Kiku if you wish. It is a pleasure to meet you." Arthur was taken aback by the others manners, slightly shocked to see the Asian bow in place to finish off his greeting. Clearing he throat, Arthur gave a curt bow back, forcing a smile to appear as he talked to the other.

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine, I can assure you. Name's Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland. Just transferred here from England."

"I can tell, your accent is rather obvious, I should say." Arthur chortled once, nodding at the boys comment.

"As far as I can tell you're not from here either. Tell me, is it China?" He guessed, taking a seat across from Kiku and leaning his head against his hand.

"Iie. I am from where the sun raises; Japan is my home. I came here rather involuntarily. My parents shipped me out here so I could get a better chance at education."

"I wish I could say the same. Moved here for a job offer, believe it or not."

"You don't say..."

"Guys, this is probably the most boring-est conversation to ever cross Le Monde Academy." Alfred added in, biting his lip to prevent anymore giggles from passing. Arthur looked over and glared at the other while Kiku merely shook his head sadly.

"Alright everyone, take your seats!" The teacher's booming yet lethargic voice called out as they waltzed into the room, their beady little eyes watching as teenagers scurried off to find their seats. Arthur thought anxiously for a moment about getting up and finding his seat, but deemed it useless as all the seats were already taken by the time he stood up.

" Mr. Kirkland, I understand that you may be curious and extremely confused seeing as it is your first day here, but clearly I said take your seats." The teacher called out, sneering and burning his gaze onto the others forehead. Arthur frowned, reaching up and covering his up eyebrows in defense as he sat back down.

"My apologizes, sir..." He could hear Alfred snickering behind him and flashed him the bird, lingering there until he heard no more laughter. Smirking to himself, he tried to pay attention to the teacher only to have his chair tapped over and over again by someone behind him. He growled lowly, turning around quickly only to catch Alfred's gaze.

"Hey~" He whispered teasingly, giving another heart stopping grin and causing the Briton's face to flare up.

"What is it, you sniveling little git?"

"The fuck does that mean?"

"Dismiss the urge to look that up, I beg of you... What is it, I'm trying to pay attention." He murmured back roughly, checking over his shoulder once to make sure that the teacher didn't notice them talking. Alfred gave a juvenile laugh, covering it up with a cough quickly as to not bring any unwanted recognition to them.

"Just wanted to let ya know that you should totally come chill with me and my buds today at lunch. I can show you around the place, if ya want." Arthur huffed, straightening up his back and craning his neck back slightly.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm rather fine without your assistance."

"Aw, come on~ You'd be lucky to be seen with me." Alfred whined softly, returning to kicking the others chair. Arthur could feel his fists tightening up from frustration. He didn't want to turn down the eager American for several reasons. Some being mostly out of fear of being figured out but he shook himself inwardly. Turning back around he bore his sour gaze onto the other and shrugged.

"Fine. D-Don't expect me to be happy about this or anything..." He turned back around, simmering down further into his seat and sighing, mostly at himself.

"Sweet~" He heard Alfred chuckle behind him. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his heart at its normal pace; this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>AN; Have you guys ever had comfort clothes? It's sort of like comfort food. I just got these new sweaty pants and DEAR LORD I LURVE THEM. I lost weight though, so they're like...two sizes too big for me. I don't care, because it adds to their comfy-ness.<p>

R & R please! I love hearing what you guys have to say! And I'm sorry there isn't much developement in the story as of now. aj;goeaoio;as There will be soon, I promise! Just be patient; I have plans for this story. -evil laughter-

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning; This story will contain violence, smut, coarse language and homophobic behavior. Please keep in mind that this is all fictional and that the author doesn't approve of such antics. You have been warned. Please keep all this in mind as you read.**

._. I'm surprised I even got this chapter done; it was a real struggle! I'm serious! Ack. But I'm happy that I finally got it done, because now the good chapters can finally begin~ D Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Arthur felt like smacking himself upside his head as he tried to apprehend why he even agreed to having that daft American show him around. He was barely even paying attention as they walked through one of the open courtyards, the ending of summer thick in the air as painted leaves from autumn began to fall. He could feel his hands trembling from the weight of the pressure he was getting from himself, his verdant mossy eyes refusing to meet sky blue. He swallowed thickly, gnawing on his bottom lip violently as Alfred yammered on wildly, his callow voice dribbling down in between the two and breaking apart Arthur`s frantic thoughts.<p>

"As I was saying, Le Monde can be a'ight for the most part, ya just have to get used to the system we have here is all." He said with a tiny grin seemingly stuck on his face.

"A-And what systems are you talking about exactly?" Arthur blinked, stopping his walking and inclining his head to the side in question. Alfred stopped in his tracks, turning on his heal and leaning against the brick wall as he thought for the golden words. A frigid wind ran by, tugging at the boys uniforms and seeping into their clothing, causing Arthur to shiver.

"Simple enough, ya see. There are basically two groups at this school. People placed in the good group will have a rich, fulfilling life. The others, obviously, will go through hell. As long as I see to it they will." He winked to finish off, pushing off the wall and beginning to walk once more.

"Wait, I still don`t fully understand what you're trying to say!" Arthur called back out, his bushy eyebrows furrowing together as he tried to comprehend what the teenager was saying. He couldn't mean that…gays wouldn't be accepted in this society out of high school as well, did he? He watched patiently as Alfred sighed dramatically, turning back around and striding forward to the Brit. He towered over Arthur in a sort of menacing way, despite not really meaning too. The subject irked him to no end because in Alfred's opinion, gays shouldn't even be acknowledged, let alone discussed about. The warmth in his eyes vanished, his jaw clenching together painfully as he spat out the words.

"Do you understand English? It's pretty obvious dude about who I am talking about." Arthur continued to play dumb, shaking his head at the other. Alfred scoffed, giving the Briton a staggering look.

"I'm talking about fags, idiot! They're fucking filthy and don't deserve to be happy." He seethed, setting his glare to the ground as to not frighten the student even further. Arthur held back a shuddering gasp, closing his eyes and collecting his thought's quickly_. 'It is going to be fine, Arthur. He doesn't know about you, he isn't even suspicious. Calm down and act cool.'_ He muttered to himself silently, reopening his eyes and setting on his usual frown onto his face. He stuck his trembling hands in his pockets and gave a short scoff himself.

"Ah, I see. I couldn't agree more." He lied, pretending to be infatuated by the variety of flowers nearby, sprouting out and looking lively despite the cold weather. Their alluring foreign colours didn't do much to distract him, but it was better than looking at the fuming American. Plus, it helped calmed his nerves, reminding him of the many gardens back in England he used to visit. Alfred softened his expression, raising his eyebrows before smirking, like a little boy caught by his parents.

"Dude, you agree with me?" He said, not really as a question. With that he stepped around Arthur, slinging his arm around the other's shoulders and giving a light push forward so they could continue walking. "I think we'll get along pretty well, don't cha think?" He laughed as he stirred them around the corner and back into the building. Arthur gave a nervous chuckle, nodding.

"Yeah, you're right, we'll be the best of pals before y-you know it…" He cleared his throat and glanced down at his watch. "H-Hey, isn't it about time we had out next class?" Alfred's entire mood perked up at that, laughing loudly and rushing them even further into the building as the bell rang out, signalling the end of lunch.

"Hah, I guess you're right. It sucks for you though, since ya didn't get a chance to meet my friends." Alfred hollered loudly as he tried to speak between the chaos of conversations and the busyness of the hallway. Students turned to gawk at the two, wondering why such popularity was okay being seen together with a grumpy transfer student. Arthur felt his face flush somewhat, beginning to ponder on what was so_ cool_ about the American. During so he missed what Alfred had said and he blinked a few times to clear his head.

"What was that?"

"Dude, listen. I was talking about how our next class is gym~ isn't that fucking awesome? I love gym!" Alfred gushed as they finally entered the dynamism, causing Arthur's breath to be taken away by the mere size of it.

"Bloody hell, this the first time I've seen such exquisite sports equipment in my entire life!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment..? It's a weird compliment but meh, whatever. Just as long as you're excited." Alfred grinned, removing his arm from around the Brit and rushing over to the gym teacher; a petit looking thing with wide blue eyes and strawberry blond hair tied up tight into a high pony tail. She greeted Alfred with a searing look, like one seen on royalty when talking to someone less significant of them. Alfred said a few words before pointing over to Arthur who instantly stood up straighter and shuffled over to the two.

"Ah, hello there, Miss." He said, sending a futile little smile in hope it'd help ease the tension in the air. The teacher quirked an thin, perfect eyebrow at him and she pushed a smile that looked more like a grimace onto her lips.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Kirkland. I hope you're getting well-adjusted to our academy." Without so much as a pause, she turned over and began to instruct Alfred. "As for you, Mr. Jones, I'm hoping that you are welcoming him with warmth and kindness. I will not allow you to scare off any more students as of late." Alfred gave a cheeky grin, holding up his thumb and holding back laughter. The teacher scoffed, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"I leave you in charge of showing Mr. Kirkland his gym locker and uniform. Don't disappoint me, Alfred." She warned with an icy gaze before leaving, stalking off to attend to today's lesson plan. Alfred gave a chuckle, patting the other on the back sympathetically.

"She seems like a bitch, doesn't she? She's really nice though, once you get to know her."

"I'd pay to see that happen." Arthur sighed, shrugging off the hand and giving a look to the other. "Aren't you going to show me my locker now, you twit?" With a short livid smirk, Alfred nodded, giving a push in the direction of the change rooms. Once there, Alfred brought the other to a bin, where he deposited a pair of dark shorts and a shirt seemingly dunked in its school colours; those being a golden yellow hue and a threatening dark blue.

"Over here are the lockers." Alfred mumbled, smacking his hand against the cold metal and grinning. "We should probably get change now, huh?" He asked, mostly to himself as swarms of other guys began to walk out, already cladded in their uniforms. Arthur nodded, stepping off into a corner not far from Alfred and stripping himself of his uniform. He stacked up his clothes neatly on the floor, like what any true gentleman would do, and hastily pulled on the gym strip. Once done, he picked up his clothes and held them to his chest, turning around and looking for Alfred.

"Alfred, where do I pu-" He stopped talking immediately, he voice being torn from his throat and ending in a girlish squeak as he caught sight of the boy before him. Alfred wasn't paying attention to anything in particular, his shirt torn off and thrown to the side. His chiselled chest looked deliciously enticing, his abs screaming for wandering fingers to touch them in intimacy. He stood there, shirtless and in his gym shorts, looking over his messages on his phone in a sort of lackadaisical way that didn't suit him. Arthur felt his entire body heat up, his thoughts coming to a halt and his vision beginning to blur. The shock of it all was too much for the boy and he felt his legs give way. His saw black before submitting into the dark, barely hearing the other scream out his name as his face finally slammed into the ground.

* * *

><p>AN; I made Arthur faint because I could. There's your reason. Ahhh, no. He needs to leave for a little while until the next chapter. JUST YOU WAIT, I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT ONE! It should be up soon, probably tonight.<p>

Also, I've been reading your guy's reviews and have been trying to keep them in mind while I write, because I want this story to be to your tastes as well, lovey's. So, please, if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see more of in the story, leave a comment and I'll try and get back to you! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning; This story will contain violence, smut, coarse language and homophobic behavior. Please keep in mind that this is all fictional and that the author doesn't approve of such antics. You have been warned. Please keep all this in mind as you read.**

_=v=; yeah...I know that Arthur's fainting was extremely random and most of all bad writing, but he's seriously not needed until the next chapter, so I thought making him faint would be enough. Just think of it as...The shock being to much, mixed in with the fear and the suddeness of it all. Just add in a little bit more of that naked torso and that is what you get!_

Yeah, guys I need to start going to bed at normal times...It's now 4 AM. aojsgjd; Anyways...You're not going to like Alfred in this chapter, but still, try to enjoy~

* * *

><p>Alfred yawned loudly, stretching his arms out behind him and grinning madly to himself. The moment Arthur had fainted he called out for help, not expecting the gym teacher herself to come running up into the change room. Several boys were left dumb struck, scrambling to put on some clothes before the one woman they would regret having seen them naked even so glanced at them. Alfred offered to carry Arthur to the nurses but was rejected by a flat, monotone voice. Amazingly he watched as the short woman picked up the teenager, throwing him over her shoulder and walking out as if it was nothing. After that, they were forced to run laps until the professor returned; not much of a problem for Alfred, but it still sucked. After that, he went through the rest of his classes routinely, bothering those who were deaminized as 'faggots' and playing around with his friends. By the end of the school day Arthur had yet to return.<p>

Now situated outside Alfred briefly wondered to himself on whether or not to check up on the poor new student, but was stopped straight in his tracks as he was pushed roughly to the side by someone.

"Hey!" He called out dangerously, instantly glaring and jumping up to a fighting stance. He was faced with a cheeky mouthed boy, his murky gray eyes sparkling with juvenile excitement, cracking his knuckles and running a smooth hand through his short black spikes.

"Missed me?" He joked, giving another playful punch at Alfred, which he dodged and quickly gathered the boy in a headlock, rubbing a tight fist over the others head.

"Hey, Jake~ What up bro?" He laughed, releasing his friend and high fiving him in greeting. Jake shrugged before stepping closer and chuckling lowly.

"Not much, but dude you have to see this." He continued to laugh, giving a silly look before clutching onto Alfred's loose shirt and dragging him around the building, deep into the forest and long past the path way designated for the students to stay on. Alfred staggered, mumbling incoherent things as he tried to wiggle out of Jake's hold, wanting to be able to walk on his own without being pushed. Finally they stopped, Jake letting go of Alfred's shirt and grinning at him. Alfred watched, more than a little confused as the other crouched down low to the ground, removing a part of the bush in front of them and exposing the schools official flower garden. Jake glanced over his shoulder and scoffed, reaching up and dragging Alfred down to his level.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Alfred chortled, giving him an outlandish look. "Are you high again or something?" Jake rolled his eyes, pouting at the other and replying in a placid tone.

"Nah, I crashed sometime after lunch. Wake n' bake only lasts for so long, 'least for me that is." He bit on his lip, narrowing his eyes as his slow motioned mind tried to comprehend what it had just thought. Alfred held back a laugh, curiosity getting the better of him and he too removing a bit of branches himself so he could see out into the hidden valley.

"Okay, then what are we doing out here?"

"Shush child." The other retorted back, craning his head up as they finally heard voices coming by. "Just watch and learn~"

Kiku came skipping into view, his short, cropped raven black hair being lifted with the wind and tickling his rosy cheeks. He sighed, walking around the area and allowing his dull, lifeless eyes to fall onto every flower nearby. Suddenly there was a noise, more footsteps signalling a couple feet away or so. Alfred watched as Kiku's face relaxed into a grin, watched as he shuffled over to the entrance and held out his hand for the stranger to take. At first Alfred thought that Kiku finally managed to score a girl, being too shy to fully come out with it to his friends and dating in secret. But that thought was torn, burned and ripped apart as the stranger finally exited from behind the wall, them too smiling back down at the Asian.

It was none other than James, that God for shaken Kiwi that seemed to have a little bit too much interest in Alfred's best friend. He glared, feeling his mouth clamp together angrily as James cut across whatever distance was between them and gathered Kiku into a tight, warm hug. His arms hanged loosely at the other's waist before tightening up and pushing away. James grinned down at Kiku, reaching up and caressing his cheek lovingly.

"Kiku…I'm so glad we're finally here." He chuckled softly, down casting his gaze as he re-intertwined their hands together, giving a soft squeeze to emphasis his words. Kiku giggled, squeezing back and nodding.

"Hai, I've been thinking of this all day… Oh, James-kun, I hate hiding my true feelings for you when we're at school." He muttered, leaning over and lazily placing his head on the others shoulder. A bubble of laughter erupted from James' lips as he rubbed small circles into the boys back.

"I know, I know love… but it's for the best. You know what would happen if others were to find out." Kiku sighed at that, nodding once more and wrapping his arms around the others neck, nuzzling into the warmth and love emitting from the other.

"I can still hate it though." He pouted, pulling away enough to catch the other's gaze with his. James blushed, leaning forward so their temples touched.

"Don't give me that look…You're seriously too cute to handle~"

"I am not cute!" Kiku cried, puffing out his cheeks before sharing a sweet Eskimo kiss with the other.

"Oh, but you are Kiku. I don't see how you can deny it." James teased; trailing his hands down the others back before resting quite nicely at Kiku's narrow hips. Kiku hummed, tightening his grip on the boy's shoulders so that their chests were pressed up nicely against each other's.

"…We have this argument too much." Another giggle fell from his lips as he leaned in even closer, his voice softening and his eyes fluttering shut as he hovered over his love's lips.

"That's only because you refuse to accept the truth." James mumbled quietly back, later leaning down and pressing his lips eagerly against Kiku's. At that point, Alfred nearly exploded from anger. How could he be watching this; this had to be a bad dream! His best friend couldn`t be one of _them_. He refused to accept the actions being played out before him. No. No, Kiku couldn`t be gay. This was impossible. However, impossible or not, Kiku continued to heatedly kiss the New Zealander, small whimpers coming from him as wandering hands roamed over his body, James smirking softly against the kiss as he played near Kiku's waist line. After several more moments they broke free, James continuing to ravage Kiku's neck with sweet kisses and tiny nips. Kiku sighed blissfully, reopening his eyes as he felt the kisses find their way back up to his lips before finally pulling away. They both panted lightly before the two grinned at each other, their gazes ablaze with a sort of forbidden love that excited them both, a trust and warmth lingering in the autumn air as the two embraced once more.

Little did they know who exactly was nearby. That who already was shaking from anger, his eyes as cold as Nordic winters, his lips drawn on by a grim line and his fists sitting in his lap, continuing to fidget as the owner watched disgusted. Jake sat snickering beside him, his rugged hand covering his mouth, his bloodshot eyes wide from disbelief.

"I love you." Kiku breathed out, loud enough that Alfred and Jake could hear from where they were but spoken so tenderly it could've, perhaps if the situation was different, brought zeal to Alfred's heart. James blushed once more, giving a cheerful peck to the Asian's head. "I love you too."

"See? You're such a sweetheart and a wonderful person." Kiku muttered, pulling away and settling to just holding his boyfriend's hand. James' eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, himself blinking a few times as he asked curiously.

"What are you getting at, love?"

"I just mean why do I have to keep you secret?" Kiku sighed, looking up and flashing a sad smile. "I'm sure Alfred-kun would like you too, if only he knew…"

"Lucky for you, he already does!" Jake hollered out, his cruel laughter growing louder at the twin shocked faces now turned towards them. Alfred was first to rise up from the bush, his face unreadable as he demounted around the tree and stalked over to the couple. Jake followed behind, stumbling as he tried to control his excitement. Alfred kept a good few feet between himself and the two, his head held high as he looked down at them.

"He's right._ Lucky you_." He spoke through clenched teeth, feeling his eyebrow twitch as James immediately pushed Kiku behind him, glaring back at the American.

"…Go away James; I need to speak to Kiku." Alfred muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets as to appear normal. James growled- keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground and his hand behind holding onto Kiku.

"Like hell I'll leave him alone with you two bastards." He spat, not backing down. Alfred laughed humourlessly before turning over to the cackling stoner and nodding his head back to the bushes direction.

"Leave Jake, and take the fucking queer with you."

"Which one are we talking about?" Jake yelled, clapping his hands together and seething towards the couple.

"James, you retard... Hurry up and get him out of here." Jake nodded, rushing over and peeling the Kiwi away from Kiku. James grunted, struggling against the other and calling out for Kiku. Sadly though, the small Asian was glued down by Alfred's eyes. He felt his hands quiver as he tried to think up something to say, something reasonable to give to the American. A thick, tense silence fell over the two friends, Kiku already beginning to cower and Alfred silently sneering down at the teenager.

"A-Alfred-kun… I-I can explain…!" Kiku managed to choke out, his eyes already filling with tears as he watched the others reaction.

"Explain what? The fact that you deliberately lied to your best friend? The fact that you thought you could even try and hide away from me?" He screamed, striding over with huge steps to the boy. He was soon leaning over Kiku, he eyes malicious and frightening from rage. "The fact that you are a filthy, disgusting, _worthless_ little faggot who thought could be my friend?" He finished off before inclining his fist back and smashing it up the side of Kiku's face. The boy yelped out in pain, falling to the grass with a loud thud and whimpering from the punch.

Alfred wasn't done yet though; he crouched down, pulling Kiku up by his shirt and throwing another punch at the Asian. He stood there, panting as he looked on his now ex-best friend withering on the ground, holding onto his face gently and crying into the ground below. Alfred felt another shot of anger pass through him and he delivered swift kicks to the others abdomen. Kiku screamed out, curling up into a miserable little ball and starting to sob.

"P-Please! Just stop!" He cried, finally looking up and meeting Alfred's stare. Alfred felt the need to help his friend but his racing mind broke up that feeling and replaced it with betrayal and hate. Alfred slowly, tauntingly leaned down until he was near Kiku's ear. He could hear the others pathetic cries, practically hear their friendship being torn apart before him however he dismissed it, laughing darkly.

"Stay the fuck away from me. " He warned before jumping back up straight and shaking his head at the other. With that, he turned on his heel and exited the gardens, acting as if everything was in order and completely natural. Like he didn`t just beat up his best friend. Like he didn`t just watch as Kiku cried out of fear of _him_. He gnashed his teeth together and grinded them out of habit, breaking out into a sprint once seeing the academy in sight.

Back in the garden, Kiku sobbed nimbly, hugging himself and trying to control his heart break in a gentlest way possible. '_There`s no going back now.'_ he thought bitterly to himself_. 'He knows. He'll tell everyone and everything will be over.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Jake is just a stoner kid who likes to hang around Alfred because he too hates gays and finds the bullying to be entertaining.<p>

Can I just say how hard that was for me to write out? I don't like writing stuff like this but it sort of helps begin everything so...I'm sorry for any hardcore fans of Japan out there who had to read that.

Oh and that was ZeaPan if you were wondering. Yeah...

Please Review and tell me what you think. I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning; This story will contain violence, smut, coarse language and homophobic behavior. Please keep in mind that this is all fictional and that the author doesn't approve of such antics. You have been warned. Please keep all this in mind as you read.**

Guys...guys. It's 6AM. I've been up all night writing. welp. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Walking out the building finally, Arthur sighed to himself, readjusting his uniform and frowning down at the ground. He had just came too moments ago in the nurses office, still cladded in his gym clothes and having an aggravating throb pound at his head. To say that he had a reasonable reason for his fainting would be a lie. It boggled at him, making his frown deepen even more at the thoughts flaring about in his mind. The shock still clung to him idly, shaking him back to reality whenever he would travel back to the moment. With seeing Alfred half naked it was surely surprising for him, more than annoyingly thrilling. Even after coming out, Arthur had never really paid any particular attention to certain boys. He would notice them every now and then however never have they been able to bother him this much. Another sigh was pulled from his lips.<p>

After coming too, he snuck out of the nurse's office, stealing back his clothes and quickly changing into them in the bathroom nearby. Now, outside and feeling well rested, he yawned and began walking away, that was until he heard a staggering cry call out from behind him. Looking back, it was to his dismay to see Kiku walking up to him, dry tears fresh on his face, a pleading look taking over the usual lifelessness of his inky ebony eyes.

"A-Arthur-san! Thank god" He cried out once more, finally reaching the Brit and collapsing into his arms. He panted, his face contorting into pain as his ribs screamed at him to stop putting pressure on them. Arthur stared down at his friend, gasping when he finally noticed the nasty bruise forming on his cheek.

"Kiku, what the bloody hell happened to you?" Arthur asked seemingly harsh, yet he spoke softly, reaching out and wiping away a hesitant tear spilling down the Asian's face. Kiku whimpered, leaning his entire weight on the other and sighing out of relief. Arthur could feel him tremble; wrapping his arms around the other, he lifted him off the ground and into his arms, slipping an arm under Kiku's legs so that he wouldn`t fall. Kiku clung on, burying his face into the Briton's shoulder as he held back more tears, the new position causing the throbbing pain to double over and shoot through him.

"Shush, Kiku. Don't cry." Arthur mumbled, holding the other closer to his chest and beginning to walk once more. "Now, tell me what's wrong." Kiku looked up at that, frowning and sniffling softly. He bit his lip, keeping quiet for the most part of their trip out of the academy's campus.

"…Just please, Arthur-san, take me home. I-It's close, so you don't need to worry about the d-distance." Kiku muttered back, leaning his head back on the other's shoulder and sighing, feeling his face flush over. He didn't want to rat Alfred out, even if his best friend was responsible for this. Kiku felt guilty though. Almost like he had brought his injuries upon himself for not coming out to his classmate earlier. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion but shrugged, picking up his step and listening to the others directions to his house. For the most of their short walk over, Arthur spent it hushing Kiku and murmuring sweet things to him so he would stop crying. He could feel a gnawing, loud question swirl around in his thoughts, making him try and get out the truth from his friend several times. However whenever this happened he stifled the urge and settled for keeping his eyes straight. It wasn't really his business to know, but it worried him. Who would ever try to hurt Kiku like this; even if they had met only today, Arthur had already managed to deem him affable and kind. Why would someone do this to him?

Several minutes later they finally arrived at Kiku's house; it was huge. It was low to the ground, surrounded by a high fence and multiple trees towering over it. It looked wide, expensive and almost royal like. Arthur gaped at it, merely standing there and admiring how large it was compared to his lot. Kiku blinked, eyeing the foreigner warily before clearing his throat gently. Arthur flushed, looking down and attempting to smile through his embarrassment. He mentally shook himself before shuffling over to the door bell, staring down at it for a moment.

"Um…Kiku could you perhaps…you know, since my hands are sort of full at the moment?" He laughed easily, glancing back down at Kiku and giving a slight, goofy smile. It made Kiku smile back, even though it fell to a grimace as he reached out and pressed the button. A buzzing rang through the air, and then nothing. The two stood there, Arthur waiting patiently and Kiku praying that the right person would come to the door. Suddenly there was a booming; a pair of feet stomping towards them and a slur of unintelligible noises Arthur had to name Chinese from the way it was said. There was the unmistakeable sound of metal clinging against metal and then suddenly the gate was thrashed open, revealing a flush, pouting feminine face. The person's delicate eyebrows were drawn together, their long silk like hair tied high into a messy ponytail on their head. In one of their hands they wielded a ladle, one that was still dripping from sauce. Their face softened completely though once landing on Kiku and Arthur thought he heard a squeak emit from the stranger.

"Er…Tadaima, Aniki." Kiku tripped over his own words, struggling to smile reassuringly at Arthur as his brother began to freak out.

"Aiyah! Kiku, what is the meaning of this aru? Coming home late, in the arms of another man aru? What would James say if he sa-"He stopped in his ramblings as Kiku was finally sat down, his face now exposing the side of where his bruise was placed. His face fell noticeable and they watched as it contorted into calm anger. His brother took a step forward, picking him up daintily and walking inside.

"Hurry inside aru. Whoever you may be, you're welcomed in this home." Kiku's brother called back over his shoulder, barely even looking back at Arthur as he walked into the house, Kiku still securely tucked into his arms. Arthur contemplated whether or not to take up on the man's offer, however simply shrugging to himself later on and walking in, kindly closing the gate behind him. Inside the gate, he gazed around the entrance way, admiring the gardens and ponds lying about it, little shacks and houses stacked up upon each other in the tiny place. It was as if he had stepped into another world or country. Hurrying inside, he frowned and looked down at the line of shoes blocking his way. He slipped off his loafers and stepped inside, only to be blocked instantly by another stranger.

This one had slightly shorter hair than the eldest, but still enough to reach his shoulders. His eyes were a dark, musty brown that looked over Arthur's body comfortably before resting on his thick eyebrows.

"…your eyebrows are like, really thick." He spoke out, a little accent slipping into the words and playing them up. Arthur made a face, glancing up at the others temple and pursing out his lips.

"I wouldn't be talking; yours are pretty bad as well."

"Yeah, but they're not as bad as yours." The other retorted back, smirking. Arthur glared, about to speak when he was interrupted by a loud, blatant voice.

"Leon! Can you please call James aru? I think he should be here!"

"Yeah, sure!" Leon replied back, never once breaking eye contact with Arthur. He bit his lip before holding out his hand and shrugging.

"…My name is Leon, and yours?"

"Ah, I'm Arthur Kirkland." He took the others hand, shaking it lightly and making an effort to smile in greeting.

"Well, Mr. Kirkland, please feel welcomed to make yourself at home." Leon finished off with a curt bow before turning around and walking down the shallow hallway, swinging his hips as he strutted. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the strange boy but dismissed it, finally walking fully inside and down the same hallway, turning into one of the rooms once spotting Kiku in it. His classmate was laid down on a tiny loveseat, his shirt torn off and his head resting on a frilly, purple pillow. His brother sat with his legs folded up beneath him, examining Kiku's injuries intently with a determined look to his face. Kiku turned his face over to smile at the Briton, lazily waving him over. Arthur coughed into his fist, strolling over to the boy's side and looking down.

"How are you feeling?"

"A-Ah, a little bit better. I-I'm not exactly sure of my injuries yet, shikashi I'm sure Yao-nii will know what is damaged, ne?" He replied back, later looking over at his brother and raising his eyebrows. Yao sighed, shaking his head and pulling back his hands.

"Kiku, I'm afraid you might have some broken ribs aru…I can't tell for sure and we'll take you to the doctors later. For now, just rest aru." He spoke softly, reaching out and stroking his brother's head before standing up again. "I'll go get some tea and gather the others up. Don't you dare get up from this couch, okay aru?" He warned, shaking a finger at the boy and smiling. Turning his attention to Arthur, he raised an eyebrow and quirked his head to the side. "Would you like some as well…Um...?"

"M-My name is Arthur, sir. Arthur Kirkland. And yes, some tea would be lovely thank you."

"Shi de. I'll be right back then." Yao spoke out before leaving the two boys alone. They weren't alone for long though, as a pair of thundering footsteps came rushing up to them and two more people popped up from behind the door. One was a petit girl, her wavy, long hair falling far past her shoulders and down her arm. She had a curious expression etched onto her face which easily switched over to shock once seeing Kiku. The second was a tall Korean, his presence almost seemed laughable as his face was pulled into a silly expression, as if trying to mock surprised. The girl screamed somewhat, jumping over and hurdling herself onto Kiku, not cautious of the fact that he was injured.

"Oh my goodness my Kiku, what happened to you?" She cried, holding onto his head to her chest and breathing out heavily. Kiku squirmed, wincing at the pain of being moved suddenly and trying to speak out, failing as he mouth was covered by her hand.

"Shush, Kiku. I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

"That makes no sense, da ze!" The boy commented, laughing and going behind the couch to lean over Kiku. He cocked an eyebrow, taking his finger and poking the bruise. "Ouch, you should probably get that looked at da ze!" Kiku slapped away the finger, finally liberating himself from the girls hold on his mouth and gasping for air.

"I-Im Yong, stop that and Mei-chan, p-please let go, you're sort of hurting me." Mei gasped, dropping Kiku's head back onto the pillow and stepping away from him, accidently bumping into Arthur. She tilted her head at him and smiled cheerfully.

"…And who might this be?"

"He's Arthur-san, m-my friend from school. He sort of carried me over here so…" Kiku trailed off, happy to see Yao return into the room with two cups of hot tea in hand. He handed Kiku one before gingerly handing one to Arthur.

"You saved my Kiku from dying?" Mei squealed, stepping in and hugging Arthur tightly before skipping back over to Im Yong and gushing quietly to him. Arthur cleared his throat, deciding to lean against the wall and watch the room silently. For many moments he stood there, watching bemused at the busy scene in front of him when abruptly there was the door slamming open once more and James rushing in down the hallway, calling out Kiku's name and completely missing the room everyone was in.

"In here!" Kiku yelled out, smiling softly at his boyfriends antics. Running back, James' face looked frantic. He gasped, looking over Kiku and he sprinted over to his love's side.

"Kiku, oh my god, I am so sorry for leaving you like that. I had to, that douche wouldn't let go, and I-I'm sorry." James mumbled, reaching out and grabbing hold onto Kiku's hands with his. He leaned down, pressing sweet kisses to the others knuckles and he shuddered once glancing over at his boyfriends bruised stomach. Kiku pulled up the corner of his lips, smiling at the kiwi and squeezing his hand tightly.

"You don't have to apologize, James-kun. This isn't much."

"Not much? Kiku, this wouldn't of have happened if I stayed with you." James muttered, sinking down until his head rested gently against Kiku's. The room fell silent, everyone paying attention to the couple as they talked.

"Don't talk like that," Kiku mumbled, reaching up and shakily touching the boy's cheek. "I rather I get all the hurt instead of you."

"B-But I hate seeing you like this." James muttered, closing the short distance between them and kissing the others cheek slowly. "…I'm going to Kill Alfred for doing this to you." At that, Arthur blinked and straightened back up, walking away from the wall and to the front of the couch so he could look over the two's conversation.

"J-James-kun, please…"

"He did this to you for a stupid reason, Kiku. He was your friend, why would he do this?"

"I-I don't know…Maybe if I had told you sooner…"

"That wouldn't of have worked, da ze…" Im Yong interrupted, scrunching up his nose and looking over at everyone. "You know how homophobic Alfred is, right? He would've done the same thing either way da ze, even if it was to you, Kiku." He smiled, shuffling over and ruffling his brother's hair before taking his cup of tea away and walking out. "I'll go find Leon da ze~" He yelled over his shoulder and skipping down the hallway quickly. Mei walked over and sat next to Yao, a solemn look on her face.

"W-Wait, Alfred did this?" Arthur finally asked, feeling his lip tremble at the thought of Alfred standing over Kiku and beating him up. Yao looked up from his seat and nodded, sighing and shaking his head.

"…Alfred has been like this since he was young aru. I think even when he met Kiku in kindergarten. It's almost as if he was raised like this aru…" Yao said, taking his hand and pulling out the pony tail. His hair tumbled down past his shoulders, cascading and falling over him like waves. He looked back up at Arthur and made a small, sad smile. "I think it's time I started dinner, will you be staying with us Arthur?"

"A-Ah, no, I will not be attending your dinner tonight. Thank you for offering though, however my mum should be expecting me home anytime now." He replied, carefully placing his now lukewarm tea on a nearby table. He laid his eyes quickly to Kiku and said, "Take care now, Kiku. You too James." Waving goodbye to the rest and he rushed out the door. In the back of his mind he was screaming; Alfred would do that, even to someone he was close too like Kiku. It sent shivers up his spine as he exited the building and shuffled out of the property. He hardly knew Alfred, he just met him today. If the American were to find out about his sexuality, who knows what might happen.

* * *

><p>AN; this chapter probably sucked. I'm sorry for being late and such...Please review and tell me what you'd like to see next. Thank you for reading everybody and for the support. Reading some of your reviews made me laugh.<p>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning; This story will contain violence, smut, coarse language and homophobic behavior. Please keep in mind that this is all fictional and that the author doesn't approve of such antics. You have been warned. Please keep all this in mind as you read.**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were tense, at least for Arthur they were. Alfred continued on with his norm, acting like he didn't notice the empty desk in front of him or how he bluntly ignored James' frequent calls to him. Arthur watched from afar, feeling like that was the only thing he could do at this point. To get involved would mean having to choose a side, and honestly he would most likely go to Kiku's side in defense for Alfred's actions. Of course, doing so would mean that he would be suspicious, thus having Alfred snoop around him until finally finding out about his secret. From there, Arthur would shudder and clamp down such wandering thoughts, not wanting to even begin on what Alfred would do to him. By the end of the week, Kiku finally returned. To say things went smoothly would be a lie.<p>

It was during gym class when it happened. Alfred was not as excited as usual. A dapper mood fell over him that morning class and he couldn't dismiss it away like occasionally. So, being utterly pissed at everything imaginable, he quickly slung on his gym clothes and strutted out into the court, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He winced slightly once catching eyes with Kiku, and he quickly contorted his face into a glare, silently daring the other to make a move. Kiku sighed noticeably before wobbling over to James who now exited the changing rooms himself. Alfred watched disgusted as the couple embraced. They whispered softly to each other, looking so tender together that some people stopped and looked on them. Kiku blushed at the attention, looking up at James and smiling reassuringly before pushing him away gently and waving him off. James walked past Alfred nimbly and the two held glares with each other for a short moment before turning their separate ways.

Alfred glanced once more at Kiku before allowing his eyes to fall onto a certain Brit. Arthur sat a few feet or so away from Kiku, reading a thick covered book with a smile plastered onto his lips. Alfred was shocked, having not really seen the Briton this happy before. Curiosity getting the better of him, he sauntered forward, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. It's not like Arthur would even notice him there though; the book was so engrossing, so interesting that temporarily Arthur forgot he was even in school. The book having been taken from his old school before leaving, gave Arthur a sense of pride of having such great literature, not to mention leaving him a home like feeling. He sighed, turning the page, his mossy eyes flowing against the words feverishly. What he didn't expect next was for Alfred's face to be propped up very close onto his shoulder, peering down at the words as if they were a jigsaw puzzle. Arthur yelped softly, closing the book quickly and holding it against his chest.

"W-What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He exclaimed, scooting away and fully facing the American. Alfred giggled mischievously, his sour mood somewhat forgotten as he began to tease the other. He made a grab for the book but failed when Arthur squealed once more, crawling even farther away. Alfred sighed, settling for a small, stubborn pout and sitting down with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Man~ you're not fun at all." He muttered, starting to sway as he sat there, watching the boy. Arthur raised an eyebrow and scoffed, turning to the side so that his legs would hang off and that his back was straight. He opened the book once more, glaring down at it.

"I'm not supposed to be fun, you git. I'm not supposed to be even in this class."

"Yeah, about that…Why did you faint that one time?" Alfred inquired, tilting his head to the side and smirking as the other's face became silly. Arthur could feel a mortified blush seize the apples of his cheeks and he slammed the book to his face, stuttering into it, hoping that the warmth would fade away.

"T-The nurse said something about m-me being Anaemic….I highly doubt it though."

"Anaemic, you mean like with all that blood and shit?"

"Precisely."

"Awesome~" Alfred drawled out, inching himself closer until he could finally grab hold of the book. He laughed victoriously; dodging Arthur's swinging hands and jumping up. He felt around the book, seeing how it was to hold it in his hands. He scrunched up his face, flipping the book over and reading the title aloud.

"_The Mythology of Monsters."_ He read in a monotone voice, later bursting into laughter at the title. Arthur huffed, stealing his book back and holding it protectively in his arms. With a cutting glare etched onto his face he shook his head at the other.

"I-It's a good book, alright? Stop laughing!"

"Y-You seriously can't be into all that fake shit, right?" Alfred wheezed, clutching onto his sides as he continued to laugh. Arthur's face fell from the glare, his façade breaking ever so slightly as he looked down at the book with a pained expression flitting across his face.

"I…I love mythology." He mumbled, feeling his face heat up once more. Alfred stopped laughing once double taking the others expression and he sighed, walking over and patting the other on the head the way an adult would to a child.

"Sorry Artie…It's cool, I guess, all the monster crap and stuff. " He chuckled, ruffling the already messed up blond hair and jumping down from the stairs as the teacher called the whistle. "Maybe someday you can tell me all about it, hey?" Alfred called over his shoulder as he continued to walk away. Arthur was dumbstruck, left blinking and trying to comprehend what had just happened. He groaned softly to himself and sat back down, hiding his face once more into the thick, rigged pages of his book. To be blushing from such a small action was maddening and most of all annoying; there was no need to be embarrassed! Nothing could ever, and would never happen between them. With another sigh, Arthur lowered his book to watch as their class commenced. Only then did he see Kiku waving him over, a gentle smile pulling up the corners of his lips. Arthur hesitated before slipping down the stairs and beside the Asian.

"Hello there, Kiku. I see you're feeling better." The boy said cheerfully, trying to keep things causal as he looked out upon the class. Kiku chuckled softly from behind his hand, nodding.

"Hai, and who should I thank for that? You basically saved me that day, Arthur-san, thank you. "Arthur flushed at the others words, fumbling among them as Kiku bowed once from where he sat. "Also, it seems Alfred-kun and you have become good friends." He mused on, smiling softly as he watched their class gather together finally to start. Arthur frowned at the thought of it and shook his head hastily.

"N-No, we're not friends. At least, I don't believe we are…" He trailed off, sighing softly before he too began to pay more attention to the class.

"Okay, everyone gather around!" The teacher called out, looking more intimidating and tall even once surrounded by larger students. She held to her side a medium sized crimson red ball, a stand filled with identical balls sitting behind her. She tossed the ball in the air, catching it with a bored look in her eyes as she flickered over the small crowd. "Today you're going to be playing dodge ball-"

"Isn't that some game we played when we were in grammar school?" An obnoxious voice called out accompanied with a smirking face. The teacher tilted her head to the side shortly before chucking the ball at the boy. He hesitated, causing him to trip in his step and to get hit by the ball. Snickers fell over the crowd, but the teacher's cool look never failed. She turned on her heel, stalking towards the cage holding the other balls and she tipped it over. It fell with a loud, creaking thud and the students watched as the balls tumbled over, beginning to roll away.

"As I said, we're doing dodge ball today. It's a game you all know, I am sure, and it'll keep you occupied. I have a small task I need to take care of for the most part of our class and I expect you people to be old enough and mature enough to take care of the game yourselves." Her voice carried, never wavering nor breaking out of its bland tone. Her glare flashed through the crowd once more before she nodded and walked away. The students there stood somewhat awkwardly for a few moments, waiting for some leader to come out and organize the game.

"Allllllrighty then," Alfred called out, a grin slipping up onto his face with ease. He grabbed hold of a ball and smirked. "Let's play some ball!"

* * *

><p>Within the hour, the game had gone from just playful tactics to full on war. Alfred's team stood tall and proud, their skills so obvious it made Arthur wince just watching them. James stood on the other team's side, carefully dodging the flying balls and glaring whenever one whizzed past his head. It was almost undeniable to admit that Alfred was mainly aiming for the Kiwi, and for this James was slowly but surely getting pissed off. Alfred chucked another one at him, to which James was quick to jump away from it. Picking up another one that was dully rolling by, James threw back his arm and aimed squarely for the American's head. Alfred caught it perfectly, lowering it down from his face and cocking an eyebrow. Their eyes met and the two exchanged sour looks. Looking around, Arthur could see that James was basically the only one left on the court. He swallowed thickly, out of fear for the other. With quick persimmon, Alfred threw the ball, grunting softly as he did so. James braced himself for it, ready to catch it but flipped his head to the side to face whoever called out to him.<p>

"Hey, faggot!"

The ball hit James on the cheek, knocking him back as shock fell over him. He stumbled as he walked backwards and he fell down onto his back. A burst of laughter filled the air and Alfred placed his hands on his hips, laughing loudly at winning for his group. Arthur gasped, quickly looking over at Kiku. The small Asian looked as if he was torn apart. He wanted to go out and help his boyfriend up but he knew that doing so wouldn't help either of them. Arthur's lips pursed out as he watched the American continue to laugh loudly when suddenly the ball came flying back, hitting him in the stomach. Doubling over, Alfred groaned, looking up to find James standing up again, rubbing his cheek gently. He huffed lightly, standing back straight and cracking his neck.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing really."

The tension stood thick between them, screaming out and pushing away anybody that dared to interfere. Arthur and Kiku sat off to the side, quick to share a look of anxiety as they watched. Alfred scoffed, turning his head away and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever, I don't have to take anything from a fucking queer." He muttered, turning on his heel and beginning to laugh again, waving off the hit and dismissing it breezily. James cracked; picking up another ball, he threw it hard, managing to succeed and hit Alfred on the back of his head. Alfred stopped in his tracks, flinching a bit at the abrupt attack. He clenched his jaw together before turning around and quickly tearing through the small distance between them. He tackled the other, bringing him to the ground. Standing up hastily, despite his injuries, Kiku called out for his boyfriend and tried to waddle over to the two. Arthur grabbed hold of Kiku's shoulder and held him back; the last thing anyone needed was to get in between those two.

Alfred pinned the other down, growling and punching him in the face. He wasn't expecting James to fight back, which the Kiwi did by kicking the other off. Quickly standing back up, James breathed out heavily, flicking away the blood dribbling out of his nose. Alfred allowed the anger to play with his mind and he went in for another blow. The students were instantly around the two raging teenagers, cheering and chanting, anticipation raised high in the air.

James threw out a punch himself, narrowly grazing it against the boys jaw. Alfred's head flew back before he snapped it back, roaring slightly as he offered a kick, landing on the Kiwi's knee. James moaned out of pain, crouching down lightly and holding onto his knee tenderly. Arthur could feel Kiku struggling to get away to run over but he held on even tighter. Alfred sneered down at the other, giving another harsh punch to his face. He reached out, taking the other by his shirt and practically lifted James up till he was standing. Alfred scrunched up his face, his eyes cold and unyielding as he held James'

"You make me sick."

James narrowed his eyes and brought up his knee, causing Alfred to buckle over once more. He grimaced as he felt the others body weight land against his however he held them up.

"I know." He muttered back in Alfred's ear, before pushing away and attempting to walk away.

"Oh, we're not done here, buddy!" Alfred yelled, stalking forward and reaching out to yank at the others hair when out of nowhere a foot was stuck out in front of him, tripping him and causing Alfred to fall face first on the floor. The teacher stood above him, her thin eyebrow twitching from anger. She slowly opened her eyes, first resting them on the two injured teens, one fidgeting to rush over to his beloved boyfriend and one ghostly pale in the face. She flickered her cold gaze onto the other students until reluctantly pulling them back onto James and Alfred, the two boys wheezing and beaten up.

"Dean's office. Now." She demanded, grabbing the cuff of Alfred's shirt and lifting him up from the ground. He yelped softly as she pushed him and James towards the double doors that were still opened from her rushing in. Alfred grunted again, looking over his shoulder and focusing his gaze onto Arthur as he walked out. All Arthur could do was breath out shakily and sink back down onto the bench, his hold on Kiku loosing and otherwise releasing the worried boy. He looked on as Kiku limped his way out the door, calling out James name as he followed. With trembling hands, Arthur ran a tired hand through his hair and shook his head. This was getting to be too much, and it was the only the first week of his coming to Le Monde Academy. To his dismay, he was beginning to regret his parents decision.

* * *

><p>AN;<p>

I am sorry for being late. -le sobs- A lot of things have happened to me this week...So I've been too busy. I hope you liked the chapter~ Please review and tell me if you think I need any improvement! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning; This story will contain violence, smut, coarse language and homophobic behavior. Please keep in mind that this is all fictional and that the author doesn't approve of such antics. You have been warned. Please keep all this in mind as you read.**

FINALLY I FINISHED. -dies-

* * *

><p>The teachers grip on him was tight, daunt and refusing to let go as she tugged on Alfred's elbow sharply, leading the two boys to the Dean's office in the center of the school. Alfred kept his eyes glued to the windows lining up the long hallway, a stubborn pout pulling down his lips. Glancing over at James he scoffed; agitation ran through him and all he felt like doing was finishing the fight where it had left off. He was more than angry now, he was annoyed. Aimlessly he pulled his eyes away; glaring down at the ground as they finally neared the Dean's office he winced as the teacher pushed them in and sat them down, watching idly as she went over to talk with the secretary presented at a desk nearby. He leaned back into his chair, nonchalantly stuffing his hands in his pockets and tapping his foot against the floor. James crossed his arms against his torso, looking off into space and trying to ignore the other's fidgeting. The teacher left them shortly, leaving one last warning glance as she walked out the door. The secretary said a few words to the Dean before looking over the boys and smiling politely.<p>

"The Dean will see you now." She spoke, her voice light and flitting. The two shared an equal gaze laced with venom before they both pushed off their chairs and gradually walked into the Dean's main office.

The room was grand, brandished off with the schools colours and hundreds of books and references stacked up against the walls. There was a couch that sat in front of the Dean's desk, looking out into the large window framing the wooden table and adding in natural light to the room. Alfred was hesitant as he sat back down again, gulping back whatever fear that tried to bubble over. He had been in the Dean's office before, and it wasn't much of a pleasant experience. It was intimidating and humiliating and the teen was beginning to regret even initiating the fight in the first place. The two watched somewhat nervously as the chair finally swerved around, exposing the Dean himself.

Dean Beilschmidt had a taunting, dark face with eyes that weren't anything but serious. His long, pale blond hair cascaded down his face, adding to the seemingly wildness that was carried within his presence. His face always seemed to be set into a disapproving frown, his eyes daring and voice booming throughout the small space. Dean Beilschmidt sat there, his hands pulled up onto the desk as he cradled his chin within the calloused fingers. Even without speaking the boys began to slowly panic over their situation. Who was to say that what the elder would do to them would be necessarily fair.

"…Boys," He finally spoke, his voice breaking through the wall between them and the others thoughts. "explain to me, separately, what happened. I want to know everything."

* * *

><p>"Kiku!" Arthur called out, finally reaching the struggling teen in the middle of the hallway. Kiku's face pained and he stumbled, falling against the wall and positively wheezing.<p>

"A-Ara ma… I couldn't catch up with them, they were moving too quickly." He laughed almost miserably, bending over and resting his palms on his knees. Arthur pulled his eyebrows together, tucking his book under his armpit and gently helping the other straighten back up.

"You wouldn`t of been able to follow them anyways, mate. " Arthur retorted lightly, patting the boy on the shoulder quickly. Chuckling once more, Kiku sighed, pursing out his lips.

"Hm…I'm still worried though. Alfred-kun really needs to control himself, ne?"

"I-I wouldn`t say that, exactly. This wouldn`t of happened if James hadn`t thrown the ball at his head…"

Kiku almost instantly turned his head to stare blankly at the Briton, his gaze burning into Arthur with an unreadable look.

"…What do you mean by that, Arthur-san?" He asked quietly, giving a considering look to the boy as the other sputtered.

"Nothing, nothing at all! I-I was just stating my opinion that's all."

"It sounds almost like you're defending Alfred-kun…" Kiku continued, breaking his usual veneer to give a knowing look to the Brit. Arthur was shocked by his expression, even more by Kiku's words. He flushed, playing around with his book and staring down at it. Why in God's name would he ever try and defend Alfred? It just didn`t add up, especially with the American`s actions. There was no reason why he should even be in this position! The bell suddenly rang, signalling the end of the class. Students were quick to file through the hallways, filling them up with useless noise and conversations. Kiku and Arthur continued to stare down at each other, one smiling and the other frowning out of confusion. Gradually, Kiku lifted up his hand and caught the others wrist, turning around and dragging Arthur behind him.

"Come on, we'll continue talking in the library; it's study block, isn`t it? We'll be okay if we don`t show up this one time." He spoke over his shoulder, tightening his grip somewhat as Arthur tentatively tried to wiggle out of it. Deeming it worthless to even fight against the injured boy, Arthur reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled through, hoping against hope that Kiku wasn`t on to him already.

* * *

><p>Somewhere within their explanation, Dean Beilschmidt had gotten up from his desk, now pacing the room and adding more to the tension circling around in the air. The mere size of the man had Alfred gulping down nervous laughter, his eyes straining out forward to avoid such an intense gaze. Finally the German stopped mid pace, choosing to place his hands firmly on the back of the couch, leaning over the boy's heads and sneering.<p>

"Now, tell me boys, why I shouldn`t suspend you both right here, right now." James wordlessly gaped, his eyes brows raised in surprise by how blunt the Dean was. Alfred made a face, shrugging a bit as he felt his usual self come forth before their Dean.

"Because…That'd be totally cool of you considering what we did was not so bad…?" The German pursed out his lips, almost like a duck before standing up properly once more and not so lightly smacking Alfred on the back of the neck. Yelping, Alfred jumped on his spot from the couch, turning around to glare softly at the Dean. His expression immediately diminished due to the seriousness cladded over the adults face.

"This is not a game, Mr. Jones. What you two did was uncalled for and disrespecting, considering it was performed on school grounds. What if this was to get out, that our school was filled with violent, hormonal, immature teenagers, hm? What do you think that will gain for us?" He spat, stalking back to his desk and slumping down on to the chair. With a sigh, he began to rub at his temple, closing his frightening eyes. "Now let me ask you again, tell me why I shouldn`t suspend you two at this very moment?" A heavy silence followed after, causing Alfred to shrink back down into the couch out of boredom. He just wanted to get the punishment done and over with. The sound of the bell echoed into the room and Alfred groaned inwardly. How much longer could this take?

* * *

><p>Arthur followed after Kiku, the rows and rows of books becoming intimidating and more than a little confusing for him. The air was thick with the musk of old pages and unread words, students having been scattered throughout the large library and selections. Kiku wobbled ahead a few feet, bringing them deeper and even farther away from the cluster full of teens around studying. Finally, nearly at the very end of the library did Kiku stop; turning around he faced the Briton and smiled calmly. Arthur's frown deepened and he took a step back.<p>

"…Why exactly did we come here again?" He asked, cautious of the fact that their predicament seemed almost suspicious, considering that they were deep, deep into the library's sections.

"To discuss something that has been bothering me for a while." A soft voice spoke, yet with a different reason hidden deep within those simple words. Arthur sighed, leaning against the selves and placing his precious book onto one of them.

"Alright, you've got my attention…what is it?"

"It's your relationship with Alfred-kun, ne…What is it exactly? You two appear to be friends, shikashi you aren't at the same time. I can tell something's up, either with you or Alfred-kun, and I am determined to find out."

Sadly, a familiar fear crawled up Arthur's throat, seemingly blocking any ways of air or speech to pass by. At first, that was what he was feeling until he thought about it. Kiku was obviously gay, which in turn meant that Arthur's coming out to him wouldn`t be so dramatic, more of a slip of the tongue. He considered it for a moment, carefully taking care of his facial movements as he did not want Kiku to suspect more than he already did. Eventually, Arthur chose to play dumb; he shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms and kicking one foot back to rest on the same shelf.

"…How does it seem strange to you, chap?"

"Wakaranai, it just does. Almost like something secretive is taking place. I just can't put my finger on it."

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't suspend us…Because we understand that what we did was wrong, and that we promise not to do it again?" James finally spoke out, his voice crippling due to his anxiety. The elder locked gazes with him, staring down intently for several moments. Alfred almost felt sorry for the Kiwi as he got shivers just from looking on the two of them. Dean Beilschmidt sighed, scratching at his chin thoughtfully before standing up once more.<p>

"…If I hear of any of you getting reported in again, I won`t hesitate with the suspension. " He warned quietly, his voice thick with promise. Alfred immediately jumped up from his chair, whooping and fist pumping his way out of the others office. James waved awkwardly goodbye, not getting much back and exited the office, following sullen-like behind the ever giddy American.

"Man~! Am I glad to get out of there! I swear to God I thought I was going to die." Alfred yawned, walking down the hallway and stretching out his limps. James had no choice but to follow, seeing as they both had the same study hall together.

"…Don't be so melodramatic." He scoffed quietly, turning his attention elsewhere as Alfred spun back around to face the other.

"Pfft, shut up, faggot." Alfred snarled, not noticing where he was going as he ran into a group walking by. Already mad, he clenched down on his jaw, slowly looking down and meeting eyes with a small, pale looking boy, who had bright brown eyes and surprisingly blond hair. The boy brought up a nervous smile, only to have it brought down once more as Alfred glared harshly down at him.

"Look where your fucking going, bitch. Jesus Christ, you look like a girl; I bet that's exactly what you are. That, or a fucking gay pussy." Each word was practically dripping in hatred. The boy's eyes filled with tears and he backed off slowly, down casting his gaze to the ground and clutching onto the others there. One was a tall looking Dane, his hair wildly thrown to the side; Alfred could recall a time once upon ago where he actually partied with the teen. Yet now the Dane watched from afar, shaking his head at Alfred. Also presented was a dull looking Norwegian with the slightest bit of emotion clouding over his emotionless face and an light haired boy, frowning deeply up at Alfred, peeking around from the Norwegian's frame and eyeing the American warily. The last one there was the scariest teenager Alfred had ever laid eyes on.

This boy was literally towering over Alfred, his gaze even darker and more frightening then the Dean's himself. His glasses drew a glare, only adding to his appearance and making Alfred more and more nervous. With his face set into a glare that could be compared to one of a mere killer, the boy took a step back, before winding up his fist high past his shoulder. Alfred knew what was coming and yet made no move to block or even dodge the hit. By the time the other's fist collided with his cheek, he heard a scream, and then he fell to the ground completely blacked out, blood lazily dripping from his nose.

* * *

><p>AN; Again, things have been busy. It's going to be harder for me to write chapters once school starts. : But I'll do my best! And, someone commented on how they think the story is moving a bit too fast; it's not..There is a lot more needed to take place and this is just the beginning, hardly even..Pfft. So Please be patient and keep up the reviews! They help me write fast. :D

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning; This story will contain violence, smut, coarse language and homophobic behavior. Please keep in mind that this is all fictional and that the author doesn't approve of such antics. You have been warned. Please keep all this in mind as you read.**

Depressing day was depressing... ack. Sorry, in advance.

* * *

><p>Arthur felt cornered. Here he was, on the verge of being founded out by his classmate and his mind was drawing a blank; He couldn`t think of any lies to spew or any actions that could clear off the other's suspicion. Laughing almost nervously, he reached up and scratched at the back of his neck nimbly, hoping that he could get out of this with ease.<p>

"Secretive, you say? Are you sure you aren`t just imagining things, Kiku?" He spoke slowly, forcing his words to stay strong against the growing worry and to not tremble under the weight of the feeling. Kiku frowned gently, sighing and offering a shrug.

"Perhapes I am…Shikashi, are you sure nothing`s going on? Y-You can tell me if you want too, I promise not to overreact or judge…" What was that, a pleading look? Arthur groaned mentally, relaxing even further into the stacks of books behind him. To tell or to not tell; he considered the possibility quickly in his head. If he went ahead and did it, that would only help build onto his problems, as it would mean that the chances of Alfred or any other homophobic students finding out would be doubled. And then, soon everyone would know and his 'carefree' days at Le Monde would be over, for the most part…

But it would also help with his anxiety. Yes, Arthur had Francis who knew almost everything about himself, and to add meek, gentle Kiku would probably help him. He'd be more reassured, have more people to talk too and would be able to live with knowing the fact that he was getting support from the sidelines. Sighing a bit under his breath, Arthur finally looked up at Kiku, an almost pained expression coming forth as he met the others gaze.

"Let's say hypothetically that something was happening, what would you do?"

"It depends, of course, on the wide range of variables of the situation. If I could help in anyway, I could; you helped me when I was injured and I thought about this as I was resting back at home. If there was anything you needed help with, I wanted to return your kindness and help as much as I could." Kiku replied quickly, down casting his sight as he thought for a few moments. "I apologize if I'm being too intrusive, Arthur-san. I just worry."

Flushing lightly, the boy cleared his throat and glanced to his side a couple of times. The Asian`s words seemed genuine and Arthur felt like had every right to trust the smaller male. His chest panged and tightened as he opened up his mouth to gulp in a handful of air, not wanting to break within his next sentence.

"K-Kiku…There is something. You see, I-"

A scream bled through into the library, shaking up the students thoughts and pulling them back to reality. With a bit of hesitation, Arthur looked back at Kiku once before sprinting off, calling over his shoulder that 'He wanted to see what was up!' Kiku's mouth hanged open in shock, later turning into a bemused smile. Shaking his head at himself, he shuffled unsteadily down into the entrance of the room, muttering quietly to himself about going to class.

As he ran, the Briton scolded himself silently. Why was he running away, why was he giving up? Kiku was someone he could trust with his secret, yet now he was too late and was already out into the hallway. He swerved around on the spot until he located some chatter further down into the second hallway. He reverted into a light jog, making it just in time to see a girl push against a rather menacing looking boy.

"What the fuck is your problem, asshole?" She practically snarled, flipping her long, blond bangs out of her emerald green eyes. Berwald looked down, his face not slipping out any vialled emotion. Looking back, he took the boys hand in his lightly and lifted up the corners of his lips ever so slightly.

"Hn. Have t`pr`tect m`w`fe." He grunted, his accent clouding over his words as he lifted up the Finn`s hand. Tino blushed brightly, using his free hand to wipe dully at his eyes as he stepped closer to the Swed.

"…Not your wife." He protested half-heartedly, only to smile at the end and give a reassuring squeeze to the taller boy's hand. The two shared a moment as the girl scoffed, tossing her long hair once more and cocking an eyebrow at the group.

"Wow~, I couldn`t even understand an effing word you said." She grumbled; crouching down later to poke at Alfred's face. "Hey…! Al~ Wakey wakey!" She called out, pouting as he remained unconscious. A breathy sigh was heard and everyone turned to look up at the Norwegian, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"He won`t wake up that easily,_ jente_." He muttered quietly, his monotone like voice barely being carried between the short distance between the small group. The Dane beside him laughed loudly, snickering as he looped an arm casually around the other's shoulders.

"Ja, the Swed can defiantly throw a punch, I'll give 'em that much." He drawled on, leaning onto the Norseman heavily, ignoring the boy's grunts and attempts to push him off. Sighing a bit, Berwald gave one last warning look to the American lying on the ground before dragging his beloved 'wife' away. The group slowly followed after, talking amongst themselves as they passed by Arthur as if he wasn`t even there. Huffing slightly, Arthur walked over and crouched down beside the girl, frowning down at the teen.

"…He really is out, isn`t he?"

"No shit?" The girl scoffed again. Sighing she grabbed onto Alfred's hand and tried to pull him up. "I-I'll totally take him to the nurses office, 'kay?" Arthur raised his eyebrows, stifling a chuckle as the girl continued to struggle, grunting and squealing as she literally started kicking against the ground to move the body. Huffing, she dropped his hand and glared.

"Fucking fatass!" She laughed, wiping his forehead. A chuckle slipped out of Arthur's lips and he quickly moved his arms under the American's torso, lifting and pulling the other to lean on his shoulder. "If you help me, it'll go by faster."

Nodding quickly, the girl went to the other side of the Briton and slipped in under Alfred's shoulder. With another nod, they began to half drag the boy to the nurse's office a few minutes away. Wincing, Arthur tried to keep a steady pace but found it hard as the weight and mere size of the American on top of him was both over-whelming and heavy. Glancing at the girl, he chuckled again when she was nearly panting. Looking over she couldn`t help but smile back at him.

"What in the bloody hell does he eat?" Arthur commented, grunting as he had to re-hoist the other up as he was beginning to slip off his shoulder.

"At least like, ten burgers a day maybe?" She replied, laughing a bit. The Brit joined in with the laughter as the finally entered into the office, thankful that the door was left ajar for them to slip into. The nurse sat at her desk, idly brushing her hair and smiling shyly into her mirror. Feeling as if his legs were going to give way any minute, Arthur cleared his throat, beaming somewhat in greeting at the woman turned around rather fast, her chest wobbling a bit at the action. Yes, she was defiantly gifted when it came to her _figure_. She gasped, quickly putting back on her headband and jogging towards them.

"What happened here?" She asked, her voice light and loving as she helped direct the trio to a bed, pulling the drapes over for privacy. Grateful that the heavy weight was off his shoulders, the moment Arthur sat Alfred down he sat on the edge, laughing shakily.

"He…Ah, fell down while he was…um, walking up the stairs. Yes, that exactly. He hit his head against the top step and passed out..." He said, turning his head away to make a face at himself. _Smooth lie, git._

"Oh, how terrible! I'll go get some wipes to clean up that blood! Be right back!" She said, skipping away as if she had just been called for an award. The Briton looked over at the girl and two laughed quietly once more with each other. She sighed, looking down at Alfred and smacking his head lightly.

"He really is an idiot." With raised eyebrows, Arthur chortled.

"I'm not the only one who thinks that? Brilliant."

"…He always worries me, getting into fights like this."

"I take it that this sort of thing happens often?"

"More than often; Last year it was almost every day."

Frowning, the teen hardly noticed when the nurse came back in, some water and pills in her hands as well as some wipes. She sat them down on the table nearby and was about to get started before she straightened back up. Turning around, she smiled sadly at the two.

"I'm sorry, but only one of you can stay for now. Or it'll be too crowded."

He glanced over at the girl, who shrugged and grinned at the nurse. "No problem, Ms. Katyusha. I'll see you later then…um?" She mumbled, standing back up and looking over at Arthur with a confused look. Clearing his throat once more, he offered a polite smile.

"Arthur Kirkland, Madame." She giggled, arching an eyebrow before waving goodbye.

"I'm like, Emma. I'll see you later, Arthur~"

* * *

><p>Waking up, Alfred groaned at the pain in his nose and most of all, the headache pounding against the side of his head. Rolling over, he breathed out heavily, grinning sheepishly as the thought of missing more class came over in his thoughts. It was obvious he was in the nurse's office; snuggling back into his pillow he chuckled.<p>

"No class for me~"

"I beg to differ?"

His eyes opened up as he hastily sat up, only to moan as the rush of black spots sent him spiralling back down to the bed. He heard a chair scrap annoyingly against the floor and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Peaking an eye open he was shocked to see Arthur standing above him, his eyebrows pulled together and his mouth tugging down with a worried frown. Reaching up, he pinched the others cheek, pulling at it a bit as he smirked.

"What's this? Arthur Kirkland, worried for me? You haven`t gone queer on me, have you?" Scoffing, Arthur slapped his hand away and quickly sat back down on his chair in the corner, lifting up his leg and crossing it over, almost intimidating a gentleman.

"Sod off, will you? I had to keep an eye on you; the nurse had to go deal with someone having a meltdown in the drama department."

"Pfft, seriously? Wish I was there." Alfred chuckled, attempting to sit up once more. Arthur was quick to his side, pushing him back and glaring.

"Oh no you don`t. You have to stay lying down until Ms. Katyusha comes back." He ordered, keeping his hand on the injured teens shoulder as he reached over him and grabbed the cup. Handing it over to the boy's hand, he grabbed the pills and shook them in Alfred's face. "You also have to take one of these. It'll help with the headache."

He eyed the pills carefully, muttering under his breath nonsense as he held out his palm for it. Arthur smiled and uncapped the bottle, spilling out a couple and handing one of them to Alfred. Making a callow like face he shoved the pill into his mouth and gulped down some water before gasping out happily.

"There, satisfied?"

"I'm overcome by pleasure." Arthur retorted back, murmuring as he took the water away. Glancing back down he hesitated before asking, "Alfred, why do you always get into fights?" Surprised by the question, Alfred sat up somewhat in bed, folding his hands together in his lap and silently musing.

"…I don't really know!" He laughed, ending it off awkwardly as Arthur gave him a look. "W-Well, I mean, dude! I have to defend myself against 'em gays."

"No, Alfred… They weren`t doing anything wrong, most of the time you fought with them..." Arthur flinched almost violently as Alfred's face almost instantly turned into a look of pure hatred.

"Tch, what the hell do you know?"

"Not much, to be perfectly honest. However I do know that one day you're going to be so beaten up from these fights you won`t be able to defend yourself…" Alfred gaped, his mouth literally falling open until he looked away, breathing through his nose rather heavily.

"…Fucking lie right there. I'm stronger and a lot smarter than any of those fags. I'll be able to fight them all off, just you watch."

Standing up abruptly, Arthur snapped. He leaned over the other, his knee propped up onto the bed as he grabbed onto the others shirt, making him look into his eyes as he shook the American's shoulders.

"Shut up, just bloody shut up! You're seriously going to cock yourself up one day if you keep this up! You're so bleeding dozy when it comes to others emotions! When are you going to realize that you're digging yourself your own grave, you_ fucking idiot_?"

Alfred's eyes were wide open, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Arthur sat above him, his hold on him loosening as the reality of his words came at him all at once and his expression softened up until it began to show how much he was panicking. He just yelled at Alfred. He just bleeping yelled at Alfred, and somewhat defended all the gay's the boy bullied. He gulped nervously, looking away for a moment and then meeting the others gaze once more. Alfred tilted his head to the side, continuing to try and blink away his confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Artie?"

"…I-I don`t know."

* * *

><p>AN: My British insults are kind of rough, as you can see. =3=b WE, IT'S 4 AM, I DON'T NEED TO CARE. Please review~ 3

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning; This story will contain violence, smut, coarse language and homophobic behavior. Please keep in mind that this is all fictional and that the author doesn't approve of such antics. You have been warned. Please keep all this in mind as you read.**

Oh look, another late chapter. aujshgijalos;

* * *

><p>"You…don't know?" Alfred asked quietly, already sitting up even further on the bed. Arthur had no choice but to back down, crawling away unsteadily. Alfred eventually was on his knees, leaning towards the Briton, the confused look still etched onto his face. Gulping, Arthur tried to move away again, only to have his hands entrapped by two larger ones. He whimpered inaudibly, his mouth jutting down into a worried frown.<p>

"..Yes, I don`t know what I meant from that. I-It was just an outburst…It meant nothing." He mumbled; he himself trying not to break that unyielding gazed of Alfred's as he spoke slowly but surely. He felt like slapping himself for being idiotic as he watched the American squint his eyes out accusingly, his grip on him tightening slightly.

"I think you do know what you mean and you're just not telling me." Alfred said, leaning even further over and sneering. Arthur quivered, breaking their eye contact and glancing down onto the ground. He kept silent, the words just not coming to him as Alfred continued to stare down at him, seemingly flitting across the others every expression within those small moments. Gradually, Alfred loosened his hold on him and jumped off the bed, sighing. Arthur flinched, spinning around and facing the other as he began to pace. Whimpering, he hid his gaze once more as Alfred looked down at him. He was getting angry again, but he was holding it in, just for the others sake. Continuing to fume silently, he shook his head and thought back to the Brit's words. What the hell could he have meant from that, other than the obvious; Arthur wasn`t trying to stick up for them, was he? That was stupid, impossible! Arthur hated gays just as much as he did…_right?_

He fixated his gaze once more onto Arthur, frowning when he saw the boy avoiding him. For several moments, the air was tense, the only sound emitting from the room was that of Alfred's constant, seemingly endless pacing and Arthur's racing heartbeat. Each step Alfred took, the boy fear's would rise and rise again. He didn`t want this to end so quickly! He was expecting his secret to stay hidden for much longer. Feeling a sweat begin at his temple, Arthur squeaked as Alfred suddenly appeared once more, his arms at the sides of the Briton's body and his face inching closer, his eyes icily cold and piercing.

"…Tell me right now, Arthur, what did you mean by that?" His breath was hot, his glare getting more defined as Arthur pursed out his lips in a silent protest. With a soft breath, he pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "You're fucking impossible, you know that?"

Arthur could feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance; rolling off the bed he gaped, later glaring back just as harshly to the American. "How the hell am I impossible you git?"

"You refuse to tell me anything, and now you said something suspicious!" Alfred retorted, lifting up his arm and pointing childishly at him. Scoffing, Arthur rolled his eyes and grunted.

"That is only because you're so impossible to deal with!" He muttered, glaring down at the ground with a bland expression on his face. "A-And there was nothing suspicious about what I said!" Alfred threw his hands in the air, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"You stuttered again! Fucking suspicious right there."

"Oh grow up, you dimwit. Just because I stuttered doesn`t mean anything."

"It so does and you know it!"

"Do I? Really?" Arthur scoffed once more. He pushed past the American, muttering about getting to class finally that his lazy arse was up. As he was walking, Arthur sighed. He was running away again, wasn`t he? Running away from his troubles, running away from standing his ground and confronting those he needed reasoning. As he turned the corner into a vacant hallway, he slumped up against a wall, puffing out his cheeks as he pitied himself. He never wanted this; to hide something as important to himself as his sexuality. He never wanted to have limited access to his trust in his friends or to have to rely on that bleeding frog for help when needed. Most of all, he never wanted to have this mixed emotion towards Alfred. He couldn`t decide; was it fear, was it attraction? The American was obviously right in your face handsome. However, the fact that he was the leading cause to their homophobic student body didn`t pan out well with his dashing looks. It made Arthur's beat quicken, his eyes water and his throat close up. He was definitely afraid of Alfred; there was no doubt about it.

And suddenly said teen was there, huffing and puffing his way over to Arthur. What with his back up against the wall, Arthur had nowhere to run as it was too late by the time Alfred was in front of him. His face was menacing and his lips turned down into a growl. He stood his ground and looked down at Arthur.

"Did you think you could get away?" He asked quietly. Arthur's breath hitched and he tried to look away only to be pulled back roughly by his hair. He winced, however stared straight into Alfred's eyes.

"I-I don`t know what you're-"

"Don`t even start on that, man. What the _hell_ is going on?" He muttered, unwinding his hands from the others hair slowly and returning it back to his pocket.

"Nothing, nothing is going on at all!"

"Well, it fucking seems like it."

"Tch…" Arthur grunted, trying to step away so he could get out of this situation. However, each step he took, Alfred would mirror the action, always being in front of him. To the left, there goes Alfred. To the right, Alfred's already there, arms crossed. Try tricking him and suddenly Arthur's pushed up against the wall, the American's hand planted firmly on his chest.

"No. Arthur, tell me right now what the hell is going on." Alfred stated his face stern and made his fingers curl up till he held Arthur by the cuff of his shirt. Shivering a bit, the Brit held his head down, closing his eyes and clenching up his jaw. _It's all over; it's all bloody over, all because I had to open up my stupid mouth!_

As Arthur continued to ramble on endlessly in his mind over his self-hatred, Alfred hunched his back, craning his neck down as he got closer to the Brit. His mind was blank and all he could really feel was anger. However, was it really anger that he felt? He was agitated, and most of all annoyed, but at what? Tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, he contemplated on this for a mere moment, while his eyes aimlessly shifted across Arthur's face. _Despite those monstrous huge eyebrows and rattled up hair, he`s fairly okay-looking, somewhat… _He thought randomly, pulling his eyebrows together in question. As he thought, Arthur finally felt the boys gaze burning into him and he looked up cautiously. _Oh, and he has killer eyes man_. Alfred watched as Arthur gulped and looked away for a second, flushing somewhat. As he returned his eyes back to Alfred, time seemed to stop. Arthur was suddenly very, very aware of how close they were together. Alfred was surprised by how much warmth he was gathering from the short distance between them. Not a single breath was taken as their private stare off continued, before Arthur finally spoke out.

"A-Alfred…"

"…Arthur?"

"I…I just… What I mean is that…" Exhaling deeply, he gnawed down on his lower lip momentarily before taking in another breath to calm himself. "I'm….."

"What is it?" Alfred sighed, raising his eyebrows, moving his hand to place it on the wall behind Arthur's head. Arthur looked down, mumbling something so quiet and so jumbled up, that Alfred was forced to lean in even closer. "Hm?"Abruptly, the boy lifted his head hastily up, only to smash it against the others face. Both teen's groaned and stumbled away from each other, one holding onto his forehead tenderly while the other held his nose once more.

"What the fuck..?"

"I forgot my book in the library!" Arthur exclaimed, not wasting any time as he began to sprint down the hallway and away from the swearing boy. Alfred blinked before swearing once more and loudly jogging after him.

"Artie….Artie, man, slow down! Are you fucking running away?" Alfred called out, despite being stuck in a hallway filled with classrooms. He ignored the stares they got from the open windows and picked up his pace, slowly closing the distance between them once more.

"N-No! Don't be stupid!" Arthur yelled back, slipping around the corner and barely saving himself from crashing. The other followed, grunting and pushing against the wall as if it would help him catch up. He watched only a few several feet afar as Arthur entered the library and he forced his legs to move quicker. He too entered, only to be rammed into a wall. Or, what he thought was a wall. A tall, Russian man stood before him, adjusting his scarf absentmindedly and humming quietly. Scoffing, Alfred stood up and cracked his neck in annoyance.

" Ah, hey there Ivan.." He said sourly, trying to look over the others shoulder to locate the Brit.

"Pryvet, comrade Alfred! How are you?"

"Hm, fine fine." He replied, scrunching up his face slightly and beginning to squint.

"That's good to hear, da?" Ivan smiled seemingly innocently, glancing over his shoulder along with the American. "You are looking for someone?"

"Yeah, that fucking British dude, Artie. Ran off while I was talking with him…"

" I saw him run into the history sections. I hope he is fine being alone, it's pretty hard to get out of those." Quirking an eyebrow quickly, Alfred beamed his usual grin up at the Russian. Patting him on the shoulder, he slipped under the others arm and began to 'speed walk' down towards said sections.

"Thanks dude! " Ivan stood there, playing with his scarf before shrugging to himself.

"Hm...Alfred seemed a lot nicer today. I wonder why…" He mumbled as he walked down to his class.

* * *

><p>As Alfred wandered through out the stacks of books, he began to panic. He was deep into the library, and having not been in the room as often as he was supposed to, he was not familiar with which way ended where and where the entrance was to all of this. Sighing, he rested up against a shelf, shaking his head. Closing his eyes, he was able to hear the faint sounds of footsteps nearby, and with a little push forward he followed after.<p>

"Artie!" He wheezed, only able to breathe out into loud whisper as he remembered where they were. The footsteps stopped for a second before picking up again, faster than before. "Artie, stop running away goddamn't!"

Down casting his gaze, the American was faintly able to see Arthur's feet underneath the shelves, and followed them whenever he could. Eventually he turned the corner and sure enough there was Arthur, his back turned on the boy and hunched over. Grinning mischievously to himself, Alfred crept on over, his hands raised as claws. Finally near enough to the Briton he growled and pawed at his shoulder. The teen screamed, raising his book high above his and smacked Alfred in the face. Yelping out of pain, Alfred stumbled once more and managed to crash into another shelf, books piling over top of him and landing on his now beaten body. Falling down with the books, the boy sat defeated on the floor, moaning and squinting up at Arthur.

Laughing nervously, Arthur held up his 'weapon', waving it around in the air as he spoke. "F-Found my book…"

Alfred deadpanned, later finding his frown slip up into a half grin before finally allowing himself to laugh loudly. He chuckled and giggled, shrugging the books off his shoulders as he chortled. He covered his hand over his snickering mouth and shook his head at Arthur.

"Y-You're just too much for me dude, honestly."

Frowning, Arthur tried to keep himself away from the infectious laughter however found it difficult as the situation kept coming back to him. Gradually he started laughing along and soon their section of the library was filled with their voices. Squatting down, Arthur pushed away the remainder of the books and placed them into a neat pile near the shelf before sitting down beside Alfred. The boy quieted down his sounds but still held a slow grin on his face. He leaned against the other easily and breathed out the last of his giggles.

"…Look, Alfred," Arthur said after a minute of silence. "What I meant from my outburst was that…you've become a good friend to me these past couple of days and honestly, if I see you continuing to act so selfishly and idiotic, I'm not going to help you when you're completely crippled to a chair, you twit." He chuckled, lightly bonking Alfred's head with a closed up fist. Alfred only grinned at him even more.

"Well, if that's all that you meant by it." Alfred yawned, relaxing against the other. "Dude, I thought you meant something stupid like… you were gay." Arthur felt his cheeks heat up but he laughed, shaking his head.

"No, of course not." He added in quickly, smiling reassuringly at the other despite the lie. Alfred smiled back and for a while the two just sat there against each other, breathing in the murky smell of hundreds of books and enjoying the time they had in silence. Suddenly Alfred sat up, his eyes alit like a child on Christmas morning.

"Dude, you said that we were friends, right?" He gushed. Sitting up and wiggling somewhat awkwardly, Arthur nodded. "Haaah, awesome. That means that you, a bunch of other buddies and I will be going together to Emma Morgan's party tonight. What do you say?"

Hesitating, Arthur fiddled around with his book for a moment. It'd be fine, wouldn't it? Just a party for the night; he might even be home before his parents if he was lucky. Smiling slightly once more, Arthur said calmly, "I don't see why not."

"Awesome. Dude, you are going to have the time of your life, trust me." Alfred giggled, standing up finally and offering a hand to Arthur. Raising his eyebrows, the Briton tucked his book under his armpit and took the hand, allowing Alfred to hoist him back onto his feet.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>AN; They are sloooooowwwwllllyyy becoming friends. Haah. This was fun to write out. I'm starting school tomorrow so...yeah. I'll try and write as much as I can, my lovely readers! Keep the reveiws up! you have no idea how much they help!<p>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning; This story will contain violence, smut, coarse language and homophobic behavior. Please keep in mind that this is all fictional and that the author doesn't approve of such antics. You have been warned. Please keep all this in mind as you read.**

* * *

><p>The music drifted in the air, loud and booming, intimidating and foreign, vibrating itself through the walls of people and a cluster full of drinks already emptied. People were crowded all over the house- up the stairs, in the basement; both in the front and back yard of the large estate and most importantly in the living room, where currently a group or so were sipping on some light beer and playing spin the bottle, despite being seniors, with an empty wine bottle. In the mess of all of this chaos stood Arthur, retracting any sort of urge to go out and drink, thus making he appear awkward towards everyone that approached him. He was dressed in simple jeans that had gone a bit too small for him, making them cling to his thin legs and making them seem even frailer then ever, and a button up plaid shirt matched up with a cardigan that surprisingly hung off him rather loosely. He leaned against the wall near the kitchen door, absentmindedly watching the party move on and gnawing on his bottom lip in worry. Laughter arose and dribbled down, causing him to jump at the sound and turn his head to attention.<p>

In the midst of a group of girls, all prettied up for the night, long, lingering flirtatious touches and caresses up and down the mans arms and face, drunken giggles even erupting every now then, stood Francis. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he spoke in livid French, cooing to some as a wink became apparent in his dashing eyes. Scoffing, Arthur rolled his eyes at the man and even at himself; curiosity spiked within him as he looked on. Why of all people would Francis be here? The last time the Parisian and the American even so made eye contact with each other they fought and now, here Francis was. Arthur scowled. Of course, the damn Frog had to be here. Of sodding course.

Francis glanced about the room, feeling like king of the world surrounded by so many _de __belles __dames_~. His eyes grazed the room in amusement, only to land on Arthur. Giving off a slightly shocked look, he excused himself from the girls, blowing a kiss goodbye as he sashayed his way towards the Brit, licking his lips. Arthur tried to ignore the other, only to be pulled rather forcefully into the empty kitchen, having the door locked on him as he tumbled over onto the floor. With a groan, he nursed his head with his hand, wincing up at the Frenchman who chuckled, already crouching down over him.

"…Bonsoir, mon petite lapin~ You look so very…delicious~" He cooed, looming over Arthur's figure on his fours, smirking down at his childhood friend as he watched the Briton squirm and swore, huge eyebrows brought together in rage.

"G-Get off me, bastard!" He screeched, kneeing the other in the stomach. Francis gasped, rolling over to his side and whimpering in lethargic French, his voice going off in a high pitch as if to mock a mere child. Scoffing once more, Arthur cracked back his shoulders; his usual frown carried his lips downwards as he looked over at his friend. Shaking his head, he brought his knees to his chest, resting his face against the kneecap as he began to sway, a bored look on his face.

Sitting up, Francis shook his head right back at Arthur. "May I ask why you of all people are 'ere?" He murmured, running his hands through his perfectly tousled hair. Arthur gave him an incautious look, looking away and muttering.

"I was just about to ask you the same damn question." Francis scoffed.

"I may be considered a 'faggot' 'ere, Arthur, but the ladies do love me, non? Now, tell me."

"…I was asked to accompany that daft American…"

"And where exactly is 'e?"

"W-Well…"

* * *

><p>Roaming hands lingered on flushed flesh, two busy mouths attached together in a heated, silent argument. Alfred smirked inwardly as he snuck his hand further up the girl's blouse, following the soft curves and lines of her stomach. Emma gave a small whimper, a gasp being forced out of her, the airy breath trembling in the heated air as she giggled.<p>

"S-So forceful tonight, hm~?" Alfred merely grunted, going to kiss down her neck, his arms tightening around her frame.

"It's your fault for looking so fucking hot." He deemed, giving a nibble, chuckling at her small moan. Emma's warm hands trailed up his neck, later entangling in his short strands and tugging so that he was facing her.

"You really shouldn't be talking." She panted lightly, leaning in teasingly slow, wrapping one of her long legs around his hip. Just as they were about to kiss, a vibration rang in the air. Emma groaned, pushing Alfred away and running a hand through perfectly tousled hair. Pulling out her phone, she raised an eyebrow at the text. "It's my friend, bitching about her boyfriend again." She muttered. Alfred gave a coy smile, taking the phone and setting it back in her back pocket.

"She can wait~." He sang in a whisper, connecting their lips once more.

* * *

><p>Francis shook his head, pushing up against the floor and stretching. "I'm not surprised~ 'E usually 'ooks up with girls at parties~. Although I am surprised by 'ow quickly 'e was to snatch one up." Arthur could hardly keep up, looking away as he struggled up, grumbling as he did.<p>

"H-How idiotic."

"Are you jealous?"

Arthur felt himself flinch, freezing at the statement as he was just about to leave for the living room once more. He hesitated in turning back around, his cheeks heating up mortifying enough. Finally, glancing back with a stubborn look, he scoffed.

"Like I could be jealous over some girl; come now, Frog, have some reason within your judgement." Francis chuckled, stuffing his hands into the depths of his pockets and walking to Arthur with a cocked eyebrow.

"I am not judgin', mon ami. I am merely stating."

"More assuming than statin—." Francis held up a hand and closed his eyes as he shook his head once more.

"Tell me, 'ow would you feel if Alfred started dating this girl and was always with 'er and even came to you for advice 'nd such? " Arthur met Francis' gaze for simply a moment before glancing elsewhere.

"I-I'd…" A pause slipped in within those words, a sigh following as Arthur crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be very happy." He confessed, his face becoming red in embarrassment to his truthfulness.

"Exactly!" Francis exclaimed, clapping his hands in mock excitement. Arthur shoved his shoulder and frowned, which in turn helped slow down the tipsy laughter from spilling.

"So," Francis started, brushing back some of his hair as he spoke. "What are you going to do now? Stop them?"

"Of course not!" Arthur said.

"Why not?" Francis inquired.

Arthur was left at a standstill, lost between all the conflicting feelings bubbling over inside of him. He shook his head. He grunted and pushed them away mentally. He needed a distraction, away from his overruled thoughts of Alfred and even of his more than confusing feelings over the daft boy. He glanced elsewhere, averting his friend's gaze. Moss coloured eyes fell onto a counter in which un-opened bottles of drinks were waiting, silently taunting the Briton over.

"…Is that Jack Daniel's?"

* * *

><p>The vibrations continued to be sounded, and Emma groaned through the kiss, breaking away and sending a futile little glare towards the cell phone. Alfred gave a long look to her, moving his lips around, nibbling at the slightly swollen flesh as he ran a hand through his hair.<p>

"Why don't you just turn it off?"

"Because she'll just come looking for me then!"

Alfred groaned, beginning to re-button his shirt back up. Emma glanced back and pouted, crouched down over her phone.

"Come on~, don't do that!" She whined her voice still breathless from the kiss and her cheeks becoming flushed as Alfred smirked back at her.

"She's just goin' to keep calling back, right? We might as well postpone this for later?"

"Well… If you insist."

"I do~ Now, come find me after you deal with your little girly friend, 'kay?" Alfred chuckled, leaning down to kiss Emma's temple as he walked out of the room, not even attempting a glance back at her as he closed the door. Emma continued with her pout before dialling her friend's number, sitting down on the bed. This was going to take a while…

* * *

><p>Francis couldn't believe how fast it was to get Arthur this drunk! He had just started drinking as well! Now, situated back into the heart of the party, he watched with bemused eyes from a safe distance as Arthur was carried through the crowd. His cardigan thrown off somewhere, his shirt unbutton to expose poorly defined abs and his jeans now sagging off that deliciously toned butt, Arthur cheered and danced with the many others surrounding him. In about ten minutes, the drink had gone to Arthur's head (he had consumed almost three of them in one sitting) and now intoxicated became the mere life of the party. Francis watched as Arthur pulled a girl away from her friends, wiggling his ridiculously too large of eyebrows at her before gripping onto her supple hips, swaying them back and forth before pulling her even closer. The girl seemed to be enjoying herself, a pleased flush on her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Arthur's naked shoulders. Francis' eyebrows went flying up, a giggle beginning to appear.<p>

'_Mon __dieu, __Arthur __gets _straight_when __drunk!__' _

The thought was so obscure, so hilarious, Francis was more than happy to have a giggle fit in the corner of the party, snickering behind his hand as he watched Arthur grind with the girl to the beat of the song. Just then, from the corner of his eye did the Frenchman notice Alfred enter the room, a bit ruffled looking but relaxed enough. That is, until he caught sight of the Briton, shirtless with a girl practically draped over him. Francis looked on as Alfred's mouth dropped completely, his movements seemingly frozen from where he stood. He could feel peoples stares at him burning as he doubled over from laughing, sliding down the wall till he was on the ground, clutching his stomach. Maybe the drink was getting to his head…

Ah! _Le chevalier se passe pour la demoiselle en détresse__!_ Francis grinned at Alfred, who was at the moment trying to break through the dancing crowd to get to Arthur. That is, he was too late! For Arthur had disposed of the tipsy girl, who happily fell into the arms of another boy as Arthur went hollering and pouncing around the room, his shouting becoming swallowed up from the stimulating music. Francis quickly flickered his eyes back to Alfred, who suddenly looked confused- a mixture of his emotions playing on his face of anger, astonishment and amusement.

Oh God, he was still chasing after him! This night for Francis has just gotten so much better, as Alfred shouted through the crowd, stumbling and running after Arthur with a determined look.

* * *

><p>"For fuck sakes, stop running!"<p>

Alfred huffed, now outside in the front lawn. He glared at the naked figure of Arthur, dancing under a streetlight, calling out to supposed 'pixies' that were his 'bestest friends in the whole bloody world!' Taking in a shuddering breath, Alfred took off once more, but more slowly at that. Sneaking up towards the drunken boy, he finally managed to get a hold of him. Now, this close to the Briton, he was able to really see how bad of shape he was in. Arthur appeared to be fine! If you got over the blood-shot eyes, the goofy, seemingly misplaced grin and the swaying legs, you got your Arthur.

Arthur snorted, attempting to free himself away from Alfred so he could continue to go dancing around with his fairy friends, go on wicked cool adventures and forevermore live in NARNIA! WHERE PEOPLE ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD HIS THEORYS AND ACCEPTED HIM FOR WHO HE WAS—

Alfred looked over at Arthur with a look of pity.

"Y-Yo, Arthur! You're sorta really drunk here, man." Alfred spoke slowly. Arthur snorted, flailing his legs around, kicking the air, kicking Alfred himself. The boy could only clench his teeth against the now lightly throbbing pain in his calf.

"Arthur, dude, you need to calm down."

"I DUNOO WANNA!" Alfred's eyes widened to the sick fact that Arthur was now crying, making a pouty face that resembled a hurt pug.

"B-But you hafta! You're making a fucking fool of yourself, man."

"I. DUNOO. WANNA!"

"Then go home, dude!" Alfred was now aware of the fact that there was a small however growing group of bystanders, their laughter flitting and becoming more loud by the minute. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, watching as Arthur continued on with useless, heavily accented banter and babble, from screaming to mere whispers. Groaning, Alfred pulled Arthur even closer.

"Nu! You go soddin' home, ya YANK." Sighing, Alfred frowned slightly but nodded.

"Alrighty then, up you go!" Alfred grunted, releasing Arthur's wrist's finally yet not allowing the drunk to get away too quickly. He bent down, hoisting Arthur over his shoulder with a bit of a groan. Refusing to look back at the crowd still laughing, or to even acknowledge the fact that Arthur was in between giggling and sobbing, Alfred began his decend down the street towards his house.

"You better be fucking thankful for me, man. But I can't let ya stay here by yourself when you're this pissed." Alfred chuckled. Arthur seemed to calm down after a few minutes of walking, the fresh air and the slight breeze of being carried slowing down his tears and his giggles. After waiting for a few moments, Alfred continued without a response.

"To think, your first party in the great land of the U.S.A and you get this drunk! Hahaha! Fucking amazing, right there. But, like, I guess this is the best way to get you home, yeah? Other than you go home with some drunk chick.

"And I saw ya dancing with that other chick! Duuuude, she was smokin' hot! Good catch there! But, you sorta messed that up by pushing her away into that other kid and then running away.

"Jesus, you are hilarious. You act like a 'gentleman' and all proper and shit at school but here? Fucking crazy man. Bat shit crazy. We should hang out more often, yeah? Thought you were, like, some pussy, to be honest. The first time we met. I was gonna play 'round and all for a bit before leaving ya in the dust, but now that I've seen how you can get? You're not bad at all, hey? Arthur?" Glancing back, Alfred nearly smiled at the sleeping face of Arthur, whose arms were wrapped around Alfred's torso as to ensure him not falling, his face lying against the crook of Alfred's neck. It was a somewhat awkward position, but it was welcomed all the while. Alfred decided to silently smirk, glad that they were the only ones left on the now empty street.

"You really are something, you know that?"

With that, Alfred picked up his walking once more, no more talk being admitted, nor the infectious laughter from the party being heard. Just a gentle silence, a liberating feeling of a growing friendship and the tender, softly blown breath of Arthur's being exhaled against his flushed neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You cannot even begin to fathom the amount of gratitude and guilt I have been feeling the past couple of months for this story. From the beginning of school all the way to now, life has gotten harder and harder for me. Even now, I'm at the hospital writing this, but that's not the point. As for now, here the chapter! I will continue this story, I have so much planned for it! Just wait! I'll be working on it more frequently than before, not months in between! I'll try with just...days? Maybe a few weeks! But thank you all for those that are still here, waiting and reading! Thank you! Please review with how you think this chapter went, I tried hard on it. ;A; maybe a bit too hard..<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning; This story will contain violence, smut, coarse language and homophobic behavior. Please keep in mind that this is all fictional and that the author doesn't approve of such antics. You have been warned. Please keep all this in mind as you read.**

* * *

><p>It really wasn't the trouble of having Arthur attached to his back, but it was mainly trying to slip in quietly without disturbing his parents from their sleep. A foolishly determined face peaked out from behind the slightly ajar door, a winning grin creeping up once finding nothing but silent darkness. Standing back a bit, Alfred shifted Arthur from his shoulders to his arms, an easier position to maneuver through the half-opened door in complete silence. He lifted a leg, sneaking it in first as he moved at a pained, slow pace to get inside. Inching himself forward, a whisper-like breath was exclaimed in pride; yes, he once again managed to get in the quietest way possible! Nothing was impossible for the Hero of the Jones family! Continuing to smile, Alfred tip-toed his way through the large entrance of their house, making his way to the stairs leading to his in the basement bedroom in an almost silent manner; laughter was bubbling up in his throat, threatening to break free and warm the air around them.<p>

Perhaps it was the thrill of maybe getting caught home so late already or the fact that he had a very drunk, seemingly passed out Briton in his arms. Neither would go well with his parents—Alfred had promised his mom that he and his friends were simply going to the movies. To think of what would happen if they found out about the party! Alfred winced to himself as he neared the entrance to the stairs. That was too awful to think about.

As the boy began his way down the stairs, a moan was heard. Whirling his head around, Alfred assumed the worst! Ghosts, zombies, vampires in need of blood, ghosts, his father—!

Arthur wiggled around from where he laid, eyes still shut as he comfortably relaxed his tired head against a warm shoulder. He mumbled something incoherent, his mouth still pressed together before opening up for a loud, rumbling yawn. Alfred, just making it to his door, nearly yelped at the sudden alertness Arthur seemed to hold to his person now. Frowning, Alfred checked over his shoulder, making sure everything was still asleep in his house. Grumbling inwardly, he glared gently down at Arthur, shaking his head.

"Shh-."

"Nnngh… Gooooooood mornin' Governa'! C-Cup of tea fer ya…or sum shit…" Arthur rolled his neck, making his head fall from Alfred's shoulder thus somewhat shaking him awake. Glazed eyes fluttered open, meeting a harsh, darkened blue. Another yawn. Another grumble. "W-What in the wor-?"

Quickening footsteps abruptly appeared, shocking both teens into a hush. They were descending down the stairs, making their way towards them! Alfred's eyes opened wide, his mind becoming jumbled up as he forced himself to try and think up a solution!

Just before the muffled footsteps became visible, Alfred thought of a plan. Without another thought, without hesitation, he freed his hand from under Arthur, opening the door to reveal his room. Not so much as a "Sorry" he hastily threw Arthur into the room, closing the door just in time. Spinning around, he looked up to thankfully meet his mothers tired yet worried soft eyes. She flicked on the hallway light, the small stairwell lightening up and bothering Alfred's eyes terribly so. Clutching her robe tighter around herself, she huffed.

"H-Honey? Is that you? What are you doing up this late? Did you just come back from the movies?" Alfred ruffled his own hair, exhaling heavily. He might as well make up a lie, a believable one at that, one to contribute to his previous one earlier that evening.

"Yeah, it's me… Yeah, just came back from the movies. I didn't mean to get back so late! Honest!" He shared a grin, jumping for joy in his mind as he watched his mother relax from her tensed state.

"Is that so…?" She gave a teasing, faux-serious look to Alfred, making him chuckle nervously. "Well… You are seventeen. I don't see why extending your curfew would be so painful."

"Seriously? Sweeet. You're awesome, mom. You know that?"

"Yes, I'm 'the most raddest mom in the whole universe', as you used to say." His mother added in with a wink. Alfred flushed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking shyly down. What could he say; he was a Mama's boy!

"And I still mean it~" The two broke into giggles—Alfred had always been the closet to his mom. She was petite, naturally thin with long dirty blond waves of hair that nearly reached her waist if she let it down from her customary bun once in a while and had the gentlest blue eyes he had ever seen. She was a housewife, no job in line for her other than her piano teaching she did on the weekends for several kids. She had even taught Alfred from a very young age, however lately they hadn't had any time to do anything together. It hurt, hardly seeing his mom anymore but Alfred dealt with it. His social life was more important anyways.

That didn't stop him from missing her though.

"What's going on here?" Came the sudden gruff voice appearing from behind Alfred's mother- a man, towering over the woman at nearly six feet tall, yawned gently behind his own bearish hand. Hard, cool blue eyes flickered from the tired woman down to her son who suddenly looked very rigid. Lowering his head, the man's face became masked by his long, violently blond hair as he whispered in the woman's ear. She giggled, nodding as she moved to take the other's hand. Alfred swallowed rather thickly. Standing above him, now offering a short smile was of all people his father.

His father looked fairly young, in his mid thirty's, still able to pull off that old high school charm with a mischievous boy like grin and a few clever words. If you were to only add in a pair of glasses and cut the elders hair a few inches shorter, you'd have Alfred. They looked almost identical, especially when Alfred was younger. Nowadays, not so much. To be rather honest, Alfred had a growing intimidation for the man, one that had been there ever since he was little in elementary school. Even now, he was slightly scared of his own father.

"H-Hey there Dad…!" Alfred finally replied with a bit of a stutter, causing his father to quirk an eyebrow, moving quickly to grin reassuringly to his wife before gazing back down at Alfred with a bit of a smirk.

"What ah… what are you doing son—you do realize how late it is, right?"

"Yeah! Of course, I just got sorta held up back at the movies. But mom here is allowing me off for the night because she's amazing..~ R-Right mom?"

"…Is this true, Molly?"

"He's seventeen, Dave. It was bound to happen some day, him being late in coming home and all." The older man sighed at her comment, rubbing his eyes a bit rough like before nodding- he really was too tired to deal with this. He could just have a bit of a talk with Alfred later on.

"Alright, alright…I'll let this pass." He chimed in with a forced smile. Molly gave him a squeeze, later blowing a kiss down to Alfred and muttering something about going back to their 'big and lonely bed'. Now, stuck with his father staring down at him, Alfred felt a bit awkward.

"…Well, I guess I'll just go to bed—."

"Not so fast, hot shot." Dave stopped him, beginning to walk down the steps in a thudding, loud way. His eyes did not look amuse, his mouth set into a slight frown. "I got a call today from your Dean; Alfred, how could you get into another fight? How do you think this looks on us? They're just going to blame the parents and then other's will get involved and before you know it we're getting booed at when we walk in on church Sunday morning!" Alfred resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the mans assumptions, choosing instead to frown right back at his dad. Crossing his arms, he stood his ground, huffing.

"I have a good reason though, Dad."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"The dude I fought with was gay."

There was a moment of silence, his dad's eyes widening for a second before falling back to their half-lidded lethargic-ness. A sigh was heard, the shuffling of feet as Dave finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"…_Gay_, you say?"

"Yup." Alfred merely said, popping the 'P' and grinning. His dad furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Was he…coming onto you?"

Hesitating, Alfred could only nod- it wasn't technically lying if he were to not say anything, right? After another minute of silence, Dave lifted up his hand and patted Alfred on the shoulder, an ounce of pride within his facial expressions as he nodded.

"Good for you, Son. It was defence, nothing wrong with that; I'll just have to call up your Dean and remind him of our last conversation tomorrow, yeah? Remember, never to go too easy on them! You have to teach them a lesson in that you're straight and don't want any contact with them. Fucking homo's… Their parents must of done something wrong with them in parenting them! To think they would be so weird…"

"Dad!"

"Oops, sorry for swearing."

Alfred grinned, shaking his head at his old man. "It's no problem, I won't tell mom if you don't tell her that I was actually at a party tonight." His father grinned with a juvenile charm, patting Alfred once more on the shoulder.

"Did you catch a girl?"

"Dad…~"

"Come on, you can tell me~?" They both laughed, Alfred's chuckles having a bit more of a nervous tone to it than his fathers. Shaking his head once more, his hand finally leaving Alfred's shoulder as he made his way back up the stairs.

"Good night, Son. Want me to let you sleep in tomorrow?"

"Please do~. Night Dad, sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Arthur was in between the dizziness that was still lingering from his high of being drunk and nearing the end of his tipsy-ness, a hang over being lifted above his head and just waiting to crash onto his tender being. For now, he laid sprawled out against something soft, slightly chilled, and unfamiliar. It was tangled up beneath him, causing him to stir even more so than before. Rolling over to his side, Arthur sighed in content.<p>

It wasn't as comfortable as it was before in those stranger's arms… It felt so warm there, so welcoming and, dare Arthur say, protected. There was also a tinge in the air around that stranger, a musk about him that made Arthur's toes curl and his lungs begging for more. And then suddenly he was thrown aside, and from that came another black out.

And now he laid curled up on what he presumed to be someone's bed. He wasn't going to complain about the differences in being in here than being in that boy's arms, however it wasn't as nice as before. For now, a groan fell from his drooling mouth as he stretched out his tensed body, later re-curling back up into the position he had held before.

He didn't like how soft everything was…

But he liked how that same aroma from the stranger/boy had lingered within the sheets of the bed. Moving his arms awkwardly and lazily, Arthur managed to gain hold of one of the many pillows there, hugging it tight to his chest and fluttering his eyes open gently. He nearly smiled, inclining his head down to bury his flushing cheeks against the sweet, alluring, smelling pillow and sighed.

"Ahh~...," He mumbled in a hushed voice, rolling himself slightly closer, wrapping a leg around the rest of the pillow.

_"Alfred…~"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**AN: I was a bit sloppy with this chapter and it's much shorter than before. At least I updated...? 8D And you get a glimpse into Alfred's family life. **

**If many of you haven't guessed it yet, I shall tell you. Dave, Alfred's father is the reason why he is so homophobic. He was taught to be as such ever since he was a small boy- it's a miracle he even gained friends during those years. But that is to be discussed a later day~**

**Coming up in the next next chapter will be a time skip. A few months at that. Not too long, since at the moment this is set in late September. Around Christmas time for them I shall skip too~ Don't worry, the time span for this story is...long. Very...Very...Long. auhfjsaikl; You shall all see, just wait for the next next chapter!**

**Leave a review for me and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning; This story will contain violence, smut, coarse language and homophobic behavior. Please keep in mind that this is all fictional and that the author doesn't approve of such antics. You have been warned. Please keep all this in mind as you read.**

* * *

><p>It was those eyes. Those lecherous, burning blue eyes that sunk down over the frail, naked body underneath, memorizing, mapping, mentally licking up and down the quivering skin of Arthur Kirkland as he himself panted out in a hushed breath, arching into those lingering touches. His face felt alit with blushing lust. His eyes were struggling to stay open in hope of catching the others gaze, of those blue eyes. It was of vain, for the boys face blurred in and out every time he was to try and catch a selfish glance. Not as if that was his biggest problem at the moment.<p>

His senses were on fire, his body twitching and his voice muttering strings of encouragement as the pleasure coursed through his very being. A hand trailed down the softly defined stomach, slipping down the thin curve of pelvic bones indented at his hips, dipping down to the stubborn problem standing at attention. Arthur gasped, bucking upwards into calloused fingers, whimpering and nodding along to the strokes.

" Y-Yes…~" He moaned, toes and fingers curling into the unfamiliar sheets. A wanton move of his that did not go unnoticed. A smirk was seen. The boy above him leaned down, sucking at the Brit's neck, motivated on by those small noises. Arthur's breath hitched as he moved a hand to the boys head, hesitantly lapping into the blond strands—keeping the boy at his neck. A chuckle was heard as the boy slowly lost his suction. The boy nibbled harshly at the spot, squeezing and allowing his pride to rise due to the rather loud response. A butterfly of a kiss was planted then; an apology. Nuzzling the crook of Arthur's neck now, the boy spoke out.

"What do you want?" He whispered, his voice melting. Arthur struggled to hear him, to recognize the stranger's voice; deep down inside, he already knew who it was. His heart jumped at the hunch, but it felt right; most of all, it felt wrong—exciting.

"Y-You…" Arthur grunted, eyes threatening to close for a moment as the strokes grew faster in pace. Another moan, another smirk. "You, you, I want all of you." He called out, his voice heightening along with the pleasure. The boy's glasses falling askew—wait, since when did he have glasses...! Why did his face suddenly become clarity? Why were those once lust filled eyes become conveyed to tenderness, pain, and gentle want? A free hand moved to cup Arthur's cheek whilst the more preoccupied one flicked and pumped faster. Arthur bit down on his lip, eyes squeezing tighter closed as his body moved obediently to the ministrations.

"Say my name, Arthur. Say my name and I'm all yours." The voice, once muffled, now terribly, horribly vivid called out as Arthur slowly began to reach his peak.

"N-No…"

"Why?" He inquired casually, as if none of this was even happening.

"It's…It's embarrassing." He cried, attempting to hide his pleased face. The boy pouted and leaned closer, till their lips were nothing but centimetres apart.

"Say it." The boy ordered that same lust from before returning. Arthur gasped, his breath beginning to loosen as he became undone by the boy on top of him. The hand tugged hard at the hair of the boy as Arthur groaned, eyes opening in a shy manner to meet dangerously deep blue. "Say it." He repeated himself, running his thumb over the tip of Arthur's shaft. Rolling against that hand, Arthur moaned, face as red as roses as he finally nodded. A few more pumps and Arthur was just about there—his body was tense, his stomach tightening the more he held back. Finally, it was too much, and as he came and arched, his voice screamed only one name, the only name that would matter. That one name that was slowly yet surely taking over his life…

* * *

><p>"Alfred!"<p>

Green eyes flickered open slowly. Oh, so slowly to unfamiliarity. Continuously blinking away the sleep and the pain of the light hitting his eyes, Arthur rose up from the bed, wincing from the hangover. He swallowed away a bit of bile, frowning at the acidy taste and how sore, and dry, his mouth and throat felt. Glancing around, he was a bit frightened by how unsure he was of his placing. The room seemed nice enough, a bit secluded, but fair. And then he noticed the American flag tapped across from him—it could only be one guy.

Groaning a bit, Arthur began to shift and try and make his way out of the bed. That is, until he felt a bit of sticky mess against his thigh. Crossing his thick eyebrows together, he flickered his eyes down to the messy and tangled blankets against his lap. He shifted once more, feeling uncomfortable. With slightly hesitant hands, he lifted the blanket up and off his lap, only to gasp.

…Oh dear Lord, he—

"Yeah?"

Yelping and with impressive speed that caught Alfred's attention, Arthur fought a flush as he placed the pillow he was before cuddling onto his lap and met eyes with the American. Bed-headed and with a cup of what Arthur presumed was coffee, Alfred laughed and walked into his room.

"Why're ya staring at me like you've seen a ghost? Had a nightmare?" He snickered, taking a sip of his coffee. Left without many words to say back, Arthur merely replied back with a disgruntled "Shut up." Alfred continued to laugh before he shook his head and began his way back out with a smirk.

"Hurry up will you? I'll make you breakfast 'cause, ya know, I'ma such a great guy and all."

Glaring at the retort, Arthur threw the protective pillow of his at the empty doorway now and sighed. He couldn't go out like this…

Rolling off the bed, Arthur shivered at the irritating feeling in his pants. O-Okay…Okay, need to search for something clean-. Locating the closet beside the bathroom, Arthur shuffled over and opened it up, searching through the hangers and little cupboards; finding a pair of Superman themed boxers, he held it up in front of himself and shuddered—did he really want to go this far…?

No, he needed to.

But it was so…disturbing…wearing Alfred's boxers—

He had just had a bloody wet dream; he wasn't going to go through that sort of embarrassment!

Sighing to himself, he exited the bedroom, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Walking up the staircase, Arthur brushed down his matted hair with his hand, looking around as he arrived in the living room. He didn't remember anything; not passing out, not leaving the party, not even coming to Alfred's house. The slight fear of what may have happened the night before trembled in the pit of his stomach, though he pushed it away, assuring himself silently that nothing could have happened—I mean, we were talking about Alfred! The Alfred F. Jones! Why would he ever even consider something like—! Arthur shook his head to himself and wandered around a bit, able to find the kitchen easily, what with Alfred cursing loudly and flailing his arm about.<p>

"Son of a fucking bitch that hurt!" He swore, sticking his waving hand into his mouth, suckling onto his burnt finger and making mock-dry sobs as he glared down at the spitting bacon on the stove. Standing in the doorway, Arthur stared, trying to fight a smile from his mouth. Alfred, who was dancing around in pain, finally faced the Briton and forced a smile around his own fingers.

"Bahy! Yer up!" He exclaimed, paused for a beat to remove his fingers from his mouth and went back to grinning. "Dude, nice hair." He snorted, sarcastically, pointing to the obvious bed head. Covering his hair once more, Arthur glared.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Pouting a fair bit, Alfred carefully copied Arthur and covered his own hair before shrugging and going back to attend to what was supposedly their breakfast. Still a bit cautious over his circumstances, Arthur hesitated before walking over to the counter. He hitched himself up onto the high stools, kicking his feet out casually as he spun around it, smiling to himself; when he faced back to the counter, there was Alfred, smirking, holding bacon on a sheet over a plate with eggs. Embarrassed, Arthur quickly replaced the smile with a frown and looked away. He missed the grin Alfred showed to him, thankfully.

With his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth, he slid the plate on his right hand over to Arthur, its break being the Brit's torso. Blinking down in surprise, Arthur picked up his fork and poked at the greasy food with his nose bunched up. Alfred, already beginning on his scrambled eggs, looked over at him in a bout of confusion.

"…Problem?"

"You cook?" Arthur suddenly said. Now both teens were sharing that same expression of confusion.

"…Yeah…I mean, sometimes. My parents are gone a lot, so I sorta had to learn how to, right?" He muttered, taking a big scoop of eggs and shoving it into his mouth. Not even bothering to wait, he began talking once again to Arthur, this time bits of yolk flying out of his talkative mouth. "I mean, a growing boy can't go starvin', m'right~? Heh…Whatta bout ya? Do you cook?" Wincing, Arthur merely shrugged and went back to glaring down at his plate.

"Y-Yes…Sometimes…not that anyone cares for it, seeing as I'm horrible at it." The Briton added in the last part in an undoable grumble that made Alfred strain to hear.

"Dude, what?"

"Nevermind you!" He huffed, upset and grimacing at the exclamation—the headache was still there…

"Feelin' okay there?" Alfred asked, setting down his fork to pick up his coffee cup and get up to re-fill it.

"Yeah, just a bit nauseas." He concluded, rubbing his temple before taking a short bite out of his food, pleasantly shocked to find it perfectly okay. Delicious even! Alfred shot a sympathetic look of a smile before grabbing an extra cup and filling it up with some coffee, later bringing it over to Arthur.

"'M not surprised, man. You were pree' crazy back there, last night."

"Oh yeah…? What exactly did I do?" Arthur asked quietly, nodding his thanks as he took a grateful sip of the semi-hot black coffee. Alfred chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh God, like, you were just all over the place. Dude, you were half naked and crying and dancing with this one chick, which you later pushed, and then you were making a fool out of yourself in the front lawn!"

"…really?" Arthur breathed out in a sigh, blushing a bit.

"Seriously. I tell no lies~ Bu' don't worry~ I was totally your hero and just came in and swooped ya up!"

"My hero?" Arthur snorted, drinking down his coffee as he cocked an eyebrow. Huffing, Alfred nodded and crossed his arms.

"I'll have you know that I am very well looked up to, thank ya very much!"

"But whom? Those who wish to be by your side for a chance of 15 minutes of fame?" Arthur retorted back quickly, slamming his cup down onto the table, tiny droplets of coffee spilling onto his hand, which he quickly ignored. There was an off silence and Alfred's eyebrows furrowed together, his from straightening as the words sunk in. It was safe to say, Arthur immediately regretted speaking out once again.

"…I apologize." He sighed, bowing his head and frowning at himself, an agitated flush appearing on his face. "With the hang over and all, adding only to the sudden embarrassing debacles I had placed myself in as of last night, I-I sort of just…snapped." Alfred took a moment before attempting his usual façade, clearing his throat first before shaking his head.

"Nah, 's my fault. I get kind of…over confident sometimes, yeah?"

Surprised to hear such a confession, Arthur could only hum in response. For a few moments, the two sat together in a semi-comfortable silence as it flitted throughout between them. Amazingly, it was Arthur who broke the moment.

"So, where are your parents exactly?" He inquired calmly. Alfred tilted his head, thinking for a moment as he adjusted his glasses before grinning.

" They're at a meeting. AA, believe it or not."

"AA…? You're implying—"

"Alcoholics anonymous; yuuup. Man," He sighed, glancing away from Arthur as he spoke. "I remember when they both used to drink—completely different people, yeah? Dad always was sorta scary when he drank, 'nd Mom always just didn't care. They would drink, and some nights, it'd be fun! They'd blast music, dance around, yell and kinda make fools of themselves; I was only really little when they drank. Other nights, they'd yell at each other and fight—sometimes I wouldn't see them until really, really late at night since they'd storm off after one of their fights…

"Still, in the morning, when I supposed to be getting ready for school, I would have to take care of them myself. I'd usually be late for school, sometimes properly dressed or not, with a lunch, or not.

"It was then my Grade four teacher noticed somethin' was up with me. She started getting curious, all that shit, and 'ventually she called home, at a very bad time at that." He shrugged, finally meeting his eyes with Arthurs. "Long story short, she helped get them into AA, and now they run the program and practice the twelve steps with old members or even new." He finished off with a grin. Arthur stared at Alfred in awe, almost like he didn't recognize him; Alfred just wasn't acting much like his usual self! He nodded after some time, and hesitantly, smiled back at the American.

"I'm really glad to hear that. You sound like you care about your parents a lot." Alfred's grin grew only more so at that, and he nodded like a mad man.

"Y'can say that I'm a family sort of guy…~ I don't know where I'd be without them all." He sighed in content. Arthur chuckled and nodded once more; it was sort of nice finding out more about the ever so infamous Alfred F. Jones. He was scary, and posed a threat, but perhaps, deep down inside, he was merely confused…?

"And what about yer family?" Alfred inquired, breaking Arthur's thoughts. Swallowing down the smile that was on his face, Arthur shrugged and picked up a spoon, turning to absentmindedly stir his coffee as he spoke.

"I have many brothers; my mum is the only one in the family that is a girl. I'm the second youngest in the house hold and let me tell you, living with my brothers was a nightmare of sorts that lest lightened to a dream until finally, finally, after years of staying at home, most of them left to continue their schooling or even off to get married! I tell you, living with only two brothers now is much easier than before; as for my parents, well, my mum doesn't have a job—she stays home, cooks for us, cleans, typical housewife things. She's really lovely though.

"My father on the other hand, is a professor at the University here. He teaches English literature studies and Asian Pacific studies as well; he's also in charge of the exchange throughout the school. It was because of this job that we moved here to the states.

"To be honest, my father really is an inspiration for me; he's the reason I read so enthusiastically. Because of him, I know what I want to be in life."

"A professor like him?" Alfred interrupted, smiling as he listened on.

"No," Arthur allowed once more a small smile to trickle up his lips. "An author."

"You can write?" Alfred exclaimed, grinning now.

"Well…Only on my free time." Arthur blushed, tousling his own hair in thought. Alfred settled back down into his own chair and laughed.

"Dude, that's so awesome!"

Unable to control himself, Arthur chuckled along with Alfred.

* * *

><p>September came and passed, Arthur luckily now settled within Le Monde Academy—he distracted himself with immersing into the library whenever he had a spare, checking up with Kiku (he still believed that the other had certain assumptions about himself) and meeting with Francis in secrecy. As for Alfred, as the months passed, him and the other had gotten closer, and closer, and closer; by the time December had finally came and the air had chilled around the campus, Alfred and Arthur could be seen so much as walking together to school, their uniforms traded over for the thicker variety, with their blazers done up and scarves tied around their flushed necks. As you could see them passing, smiles could be seen on their face.<p>

It was December 1st, and as Arthur was explaining his attempt at cooking Birds Pudding for his ill mother to Alfred, he was pulled aside by a strong hand, causing him to stumble and nearly fall.

"W-What the fuck was that for, you bastard?" He swore, glaring up as sadly familiar arms of one Frenchman wrapped around him to help him steady on the frosted ground.

"It was not I who is the clumsy asshole." He snouted, tugging at the others scarf and huffing back at the Briton. Growling, Arthur pushed against him and straightened himself up, frowning over at Alfred.

"Pardon me, Alfred? You will 'ave to excuse Arthur for simply one moment; I need to speak with him!" Francis called out, already grabbing Arthur once more and dragging him in the opposite direction as Alfred and the entrance. The American snorted, laughing at his friends misfortune before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking back into the entrance way.

Meanwhile, Arthur was grumbling significant swearwords over to Francis, calling out for him to let go, as he could walk by himself perfectly well, thank you. However, the other merely ignored him and continued stalking his way through the diminishing crowd before finally finding a secluded looking walk way, which led to the theatre entrance; thankfully, empty this first block.

"Arthur," He started out quickly, his voice hushed. "Something 'as 'appened."

"Look," Arthur held up a hand, frowning. "I understand that you told me not to interact with Alfred, however you haven't seen the other side of him! He's…different away from his friends." Francis threw his hands up in the air and groaned.

"Forget about your stupid boyfriend—there are more important matters to worry about right now!" He raised his voice, his face stern. Arthur blinked a few times in surprise before sighing and crossing his arms.

"Fine, you have my attention; what's up?"

"There 'ave been rumors about you…Easily said, they are implying that you are indeed 'iding something from everyone, and many 'ave a 'unch as to what it is…"

Suddenly, Arthur's mood disappeared and his arms began to drop, his face becoming almost a mixture of shocked and disbelieving. "W-Well…What do they imply, exactly…?"

"What do you think." Francis stated, his face becoming solemn as he watched Arthur shrink into himself.

There were many moments before, "Shit…!"

"Tell me about it! I 'ave been worrying so much that my own 'air 'as started to grey!" Francis cried, grabbing a few strands of his seemingly perfect blond hair and leaning forward so that he could shove it in Arthur's face. "Look, look! Do you see what you are doing to me?"

Arthur's face turned back into a scowl and with his hand, he quickly slapped Francis upside the head. "I do not care for your bleeding dumb hair!" He yelled, beginning to pace for only a few steps as the stress began to get to him. "Francis, I don't think you comprehend the true meaning of this; someone out here in the school has gotten the idea that I am gay; if they find out it's true and decide to tell others, I may never step into Le Monde ever again!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS BEING SO FUCKING LATE; hospital reasons, blah blah blah- long story short I'm all better now so |D back to updating. This chapter was the death of me and I'm so happy it's finally done. I'm sorry if it was too...terrible for those to read- leave a review for me so that I know what I could have done better!<strong>


End file.
